You're the Peanut Butter to my Jelly
by bronxx2010
Summary: Austin, Ally's best friend, will always be there for her. Will that soon change? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: New Faces

**I obviously do not own Austin & Ally. If I did, there would have been more aussly moments.**

* * *

_New Faces_

Austin POV

I walked through the mall food court to meet up with Dez when something caught my eye. It was Ally. She had her head down in her arms. It kinda looked like she was crying. I have to make sure she's alright.

"Hey, Ally. Is something wrong?" I took a seat next to her. She looked up at me, with blood shot eyes and a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She just nodded, obviously too hurt to speak. I took hand and led her to our 'special' place. It was just outside the mall, next to the parking lot, which used to be Ally's favorite spot to hang out with Pickles, the goose. We sat under our tree and I let her cry into my chest as I hugged her, trying to soothe her. It's been about ten minutes when she finally lifted her head spoke up.

"It's Dallas. You know how he promised to meet me for a fancy dinner last night?" I nodded, but before she continued, I cut her off.

"And he stood you up?" I said angrily while getting up, ready to attack him the minute I see him. "He's already done that one time, he won't do it again. Not to my best friend." Ally stood and gently grabbed my arms.

"No, no. He actually came this time. It's just..." She trailed off and put her hands to her face and began to weep again. I calmed down, but then realised he must've done something worse. I clenched my jaw.

"He told me..." She said between tears. "He's breaking up with me." She broke down crying again, and I pulled her into a bear hug, and kissed her head, while secretly plotting Dallas' death.

"Did he have a valid reason? Or should I knock him out before he opens his mouth?" I couldn't help it. Ally's my best friend and I never like seeing her unhappy. I'd do anything to put that beautiful smile back on her face. Wait, did I just think that?

"It's okay, Austin." Her weeping died down, but she had a few last tears. I wiped them away for her, and looked into her dark, chocolate eyes.

"No, Ally. It's not okay. I just want the best for you and that obviously isn't Dallas. I know this isn't the right time to say this, but I tried telling you sooner." I truly have told her many times before that he's not the right one for her. She deserves a sweet, generous, and caring guy... who is musically talented... and would treat Ally like a princess. A guy like me... except not me, because we're best friends. That's all, I swear.

Ally just turned her head and leaned on the tree. That's when I saw Dallas. In the parking lot. With another girl. Does he really think he'll get away with this. I looked at Ally then back. She saw him and already knew what I was thinking. She shook her head at me, even though she knows taht wouldn't change my mind. I ran towards Dallas, yelling his name, and a few other not-so-nice words, until he looked my way. Right when he noticed it was me, his eyes buldged. He tried rushing into his car but I was too fast. I slammed him onto his brand new Mercedes Benz. He looked so scared at the moment. I would've laughed if I didn't remember he was the one who hurt Ally. I made sure he couldn't get away.

"So you think you could just get a new girl within less than 24 hours of breaking Ally's heart and get away with it?" I clenched my fist and put it in front of his face to make sure he knew how angry I was. He was shaking his head saying no. Before I could continue my ranting, the girl he had with her grabbed my arm and pulled Dallas off my grip. I took a full look at her and noticed how attractive she was. She was shorter than both Dallas and I, about 5'4. She had long dark, wavy hair that went down to her waist. It seemed so soft and shiny. Her outfit fit her. A black leather jacket rested above a black tee. Her skinny jeans were faded blue, with a few rips that was designed to be there, and she had black combat boots. I didn't understand why she had the coat and boots, seeing it's Spring in Miami, Florida. She was just as tan as Dallas and had a pretty nice body. Her ass wasn't over-sized like Nicki Minaj and her... chest was the perfect size. Yes, I'm a normal teenage that thinks about all that when I take my first look at a girl.

She smiled warmly at me. "Oh, no. You've got it all wrong," she chuckled, obviously trying to calm me down. "I'm Dallas' cousin, Bianca." She held out her hand. I shook it as a normal person would. I have a problem with Dallas, not his family. She continued to smile, and boy, that smile sure did shine. I smiled back and continued to stare at her. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Dallas cleared his throat. Oh yeah, I forgot he was even here.

I looked over at him. "Don't think I won't be having a talk with you soon." I pointed at him and he just laughed nervously. I let him get into his car and Bianca just stood there next to me. I looked over at her. "So, um, you're Dallas' cousin? I'd never expect someone like you to be related to HIM." I stared at his car driving away, but noticed through the corner of my eye Bianca looking at me.

"Someone like me?" She asked. I looked down at her amazing smile and grinned.

"Yeah. Dallas is a jerk that I'd never like to become friends with. You don't seem like him. You seem like," I thought about a good word then smiled again. "An angel." She looked down, trying to hide her blush.

"Thank you," she stated looking up at me. Then she checked her watch. "Oh, crap." She sighed, "I'd honestly love to stay and talk but I should be home already." I really wanted to get to know her better. As if reading my mind, she said, "Maybe we can up sometime." On the outside I just nodded, but on the inside I'm doing my 'happy dance'. We exchanged numbers and I watched her drive away in her brand new Mustang.

"Oh crap!" I realised I left Ally alone for like, half an hour. And when she was broken hearted. I'm a terrible best friend. I checked our 'special' place. She was gone. I dashed to Sonic Boom and up the stairs to the practice room. There she was, napping on the sofa with tissues beside her. She looked so tired so I guess I'll let her sleep. I just hope she'll forgive me. I know she hates it when I leave her alone for another girl. And that's just what happened today.

I sat on the piano bench and flipped on the tv. There wasn't much to watch so I stuck with Avatar. I didn't really pay much attention to it. I was just thinking about what I'd have to do to make it up to Ally. I guess I'll have to call Trish later to help me out. Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep with my head resting on the piano.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship First

_Friendship First_

Ally POV

I woke up around 10 am due to Austin's snoring. He is too loud sometimes. I stretched, yawned, and decided to clean up all the used tissues from last night. I opened the blinds to the shining sun. I looked back at Austin who began to wake up.

I almost forgot, I was mad at him. More than mad. I was freaking pissed. He left me, his heartbroken best friend, for some other girl that was originally with Dallas yesterday. I can't believe he left me stranded... again. Last time he deserted me was when Dallas stood me up. I was crying into Austin's shoulder when Dez texted him about some party that this junior, Christina, was throwing. Of course he asked me if I'd be alright but, c'mon. I only let him go so I don't make him unhappy. I like to see smiling everyday. I didn't want to be the reason he was down. He still shouldn't have gone though. Trish was out of town on some family vacation and Dez, well two reasons why I couldn't talk to him. 1- He was the one who invited Austin to the party, and 2- It would just be... awkward. I mean, I never tried having a deep conversation with him, but I still don't think he seems like that type.

Austin was stretching and yawning just as I did, and he turned to me. "What time is it?" He asked tiredly. He had a hint of annoyance in his voice, but I know it's just because he's not a morning person.

"Well good morning to you too." I said plainly. He just stared at me, I kind of felt uncomfortable. "Umm..."

"Sorry. I'm just, really really sorry about yesterday. I know I've already said this but I promise it will never happen again." He stressed the words promise and never. I want to believe him, but I just can't. I just sighed and walked out of the room.

He followed behind me. "Please, just let me make it up to you," he pleaded, showing me his big brown puppy dog eyes. How could I resist.

"Okay, fine. You can make it up to me. But I swear, Austin Moon, if you ever do that again, there will be some real issues between us." I looked at him seriously. He had a huge grin and took my by the hand. "Wait, what will we do now this early in the morning?" I stopped.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "It will be a whole day for just you and me." I smiled. He led me to his house where he made pancakes for us both. He must really want to save our frienship. If not, he would've been begging me to make him pancakes. After breakfast we went to the beach.

Austin POV

"Since we couldn't talk yesterday, why don''t you vent to me today. So, what happened between you and Dallas?" I asked Ally. I really felt bad about yesterday and I like when she talks to me about her problems. I feel... special.

She sighed. "Well, right when I got to the restaurant he told me we should just be friends. I could tell he was trying to let me down easy but, I guess he didn't know how sensitive I was." I honestly always knew Dallas wasn't right for Ally. He just never put a lot of effort into their relationship.

"So, then what happened?" I already knew. She tried to hide her said face from Dallas and made an excuse to leave. Yeah, I was right. I just know my best friend so well. We went to the arcade after I went cloud watching with her. We then walked to the mall food court around 6 when Dez called. I made an excuse to go to the bathroom so Ally wouldn't see me talking to Dez and think I'm gonna ditch her again.

"Yo, Dez. I can't talk to loong. I'm spending the day with Ally and she'll kill me if she sees me using the phone." It was true.

"Well yesterday you left me hanging. We were supposed to meet up but you never came!" Dez was rarely annoyed, well he at least barely ever showed it.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry, man. I was distracted because of... a few things." I didn't want to explain everything right now. Plus it's already been awhile, I don't want Ally to be suspicious or anything. "Sorry, man, but I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." With that I hung up and walked out into the food court.

I searched for Ally, who was nowhere to be found. I went outside and saw her arguing with Dallas. I walked over to them trying to hold back the anger that would soon overcome me.

"You're just trying to get Austin to scare me, I know it! I broke up with you and you won't get over me so you sending your body guard, Austin." I overheard Dallas yell.

"Why would I make him do that? I've actually been doing just the opposite, I've been stopping him from literally attacking you! What is up with you? That's all you've ever worried about, Austin. And he isn't my body guard, he's my best friend. He was just trying to protect me! You know what? He would be a better boyfriend than you have ever been!" Ally's ranting stopped and she walked back to the food court without noticing me.

I walked back to the food court. If I went to Dallas, I'd probably beat the crap out of him so he'd have a reason to be scared. Ally saw that I came from her direction and looked kind of nervous.

"So, how much did you hear?" She asked. Her voice was shakey and she wouldn't look me in the eye. I sat across from her at a table.

"From when he said you were making me scare him to when you said I'd be a better boyfriend than he's ever been." I thought it'd be awkward since people were always mistaking us of being a couple, but it actually wasn't awkward. I heard her sigh in relief. Is she hiding something from me? I just looked at her with a confused look.

She looked back up at me. "Um, yeah. There won't be a problem with Dallas anymore... I hope." She mumbled and I acted like I didn't hear. She was a bad liar too. I played along though.

"That's great! So, you wanna eat something?" I knew she didn't want to talk about their little conversation right now.

"Sure. I want some Panda Exress." She smiled. I walked with her to line and we ordered our food. When we sat back down Ally went to the bathroom to wash her hands. I then got a text from Bianca.

[ **Austin** / _Bianca_ ]

_Hey, Austin. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out... :)_

**Sure, but can we tomorrow? I'm already hanging out with my best friend.**

_Oh, you mean Ally?_

**Yeah... how do you know?**

_Well, Dallas was telling me earlier today about why you were fighting with him yesterday._

**Ohh, I see. So see you tomorrow?**

_Sure, no problem. Just text me the plans. Bye_

Right when I put my phone away Ally came back. We ate our food and had a normal conversation. It was already 7 when Ally said she had to be home early tonight. I decided to walk her home.

"So, how was today?" I asked walking beside her. I hoped she had fun since this was my idea of making it up to her. She took awhile to answer so I got kind of nervous.

"Actually, I did." She smile looking up at me. "I had a lot of fun with you today. I thought a full day with Austin Moon might not go so well," she joked.

"Well I'm happy you had a good time. You think you wanna try this again another day?" I smirked and threw my arm over her shoulder.

She laughed. "Oh I don't know. It might be a little too much." We arrived at her house and I pulled her into the warm hug she always loved. I didn't want to pull away. She reached on her toes and kissed me on the cheek. "That's for helping me get over Dallas." I smiled back at her.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do, I am you're best friend after all." We said our goodbyes and I walked back home.

Was it odd that I felt something in my stomach when Ally kissed me. I mean it was on the cheek and probably just a friendly kiss, but I still felt butterflies. Oh well, I had to brush it off. That night I thought of what to do with Bianca the next day. I decided it would just be us hanging out as friends. I barely know her so how can I call it a date?


	3. Chapter 3: Carnival in North Miami Beach

_Carnival in North Miami Beach_

Ally POV

Waking up to the morning sunshine of Miami always got me pumped for the rest of the day. I ate breakfast, got ready, and said by to Owen, my bird. I had to watch Sonic Boom today because my dad has been to another convention all weekend. When I arrived I decided to practice my new song. It's personal so I don't need Austin to come help me with it. As if on cue, my blonde best friend walked right in.

"Hey, Ally. I'm going out today but I decided to stop by first." I waved on the piano bench and he sat right next to me.

"Oh, with who? Isn't Dez with his family in New Jersey for spring vacation? And I know Trish is with her family in Texas." I really was confused about who'd he be going with. Not to sound rude or anything, but we were his only friends that he'd spend time to hand out with, unless it was a date with some girl, but he hasn't been doing that very much.

"Um, well… It's just with some girl- Not like a date or anything, just as a friendly outgoing." He smiled nervously. I decided to just let him slide, but he has to tell me all about her when he gets back. He looked at my open songbook. I let him since it was just lyrics to my song. "Is this a new song?" He asked, pointing towards my leather book.

"Yeah, it's for me though. I kind of wrote it last night when I came back from our day together. It's about Dallas." I sighed. Austin convinced me to play it for him, so I rested my fingers above the piano and began.

_La dada da da_

_La dadada_

_La dada da da_

_La dadada_

_You told me on a Sunday_

_That it wasn't gonna work_

_I tried to cry myself to sleep_

'_Cause it was supposed to hurt_

_We sat next to the fire_

_As the flame was burning out_

_I knew what you were thinking before you'd say it aloud_

_Don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking_

_You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart_

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing stars_

_You still love her; I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear_

_Every time you lie_

_I woke up the next morning_

_With a smile on my face_

_And a long list of gentlemen_

_Happy to take your place_

_Less trashier, much classier_

_Then who you proved to be_

_How long's it gonna take before_

_You see that she's no me_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart_

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing stars_

_You still love her; I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear_

_Every time you lie_

_At night, awake_

_I will be sleeping till morning break_

_That's the price you pay, for your mistakes_

_Goodbye to dreaming_

_So don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart_

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing stars_

_You still love her, I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear_

_Every time you lie_

_Every time you lie_

_(So don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking)_

_Don't say you're sorry (Ohh)_

_The truth is all that I can hear_

_Every time you lie_

I finished and smiled, then turned to Austin who was already looking at me smiling back. He lifted me up and spun me around. "I'm so happy you got over him that quickly!" He said, setting me down. He was smiling his bright grin.

"Well with your help, of course. I don't know how I can repay you." His phone then buzzed and he looked up at me telling me he has to go. He gave me a quick hug and ran off to his car. I then flipped the closed sign to open and waited for customers to arrive to begin working.

Austin POV

I couldn't just tell Ally I was going with the girl I left her for while she was heartbroken. I know I'll have to tell her eventually. She'll probably be expecting me to tell her about Bianca tonight. I don't understand why it would be a big deal anyways. She's just a friend, barely; she's more of an acquaintance. I realized last night I just wanted to be her friend. I needed more friends besides Team Austin. Not that I don't like their company, it's just that sometimes people need someone new.

I pulled in front of the address Bianca had texted me. She walked out in a striped grey and aqua blue loose top with lace on the bottom. She wore white shorts and sandals. She looked way different than Sunday with her straightened hair. The looked like even more of an angel.

Bianca sat in the passenger seat and greeted me. "Hi, Austin. So, where are we going today?" That smile I loved was spread across her face.

"Well, I thought we could go to the carnival in North Miami Beach." I smiled back. She nodded and we drove off. The whole way there we talked, casually, getting to know each other.

"So, where are you from? You don't seem like you'd be from Florida." She really didn't. She just acted different than most people from around here, like Ally. I learned Ally had moved from California when she was ten, after her mom had died. Why am I thinking of Ally? I mentally slapped myself in the face.

"I'm actually from New York. I lived there with my family but I decided to move here since my parents were never around. My mom is an assistant of this salesman and she usually travels around the east coast. My dad is a lieutenant in the army." She sighed. Next month would be Memorial Day. I wondered if she'd see him.

"When was the last time you saw your dad?" I feel bad for the families with parents that are in the army… they rarely get to see them, and when they do, it's usually not for long.

She took a while to answer. "Eight months ago." She just looked out the window. I hoped I didn't put a downer mood on the day. We arrived just on time, since I didn't know how to respond to that. I opened her door for her and we went through the carnival. The whole time we were acting as if we were best friends, laughing and joking. She sort of reminded me of Ally, but I can't think that way. Ally will never be replaced.

By the time we left, it was 6 pm. She didn't want to go home so I decided to go to Sonic Boom with her. I learned she could play the guitar, flute, and piano. She even sings! How much better could she get?

"Yo, Ally?" I opened the door with Bianca following behind. I guess Ally was in the practice room. I was about to walk up when Bianca stopped me.

"Are you sure Ally won't mind me being here? I mean, she _did_ just break up with my cousin a few days ago." She seemed nervous.

"I don't think so. She's my best friend and she loves meeting new people. Just don't say anything about Dallas and you'll be fine… I hope." I whispered the last part to myself. We walked up to the practice room and right when I was about to put my fingers on the door handle, Ally opened it. She looked at me, then Bianca, then back at me. I looked down at Bianca and she had a nervous smile. When I looked back at Bianca, I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Umm, hi Ally!" I tried to say enthusiastically. I had to lighten the mood somehow.

Ally tried to act calm. "Hi Austin… and Austin's friend." She motioned for us to come in and we did. I hoped Ally wouldn't accidently, or purposely, make Bianca feel uncomfortable. She sat on the piano bench while Bianca and I sat on the couch.

After about 30 seconds of awkward silence, I spoke up. "So, Ally, meet Bianca. Bianca, meet Ally." I smiled and glared at Ally to shake Bianca's hand. She did and another 15 seconds of uncomfortable silence surrounded us. I cleared my throat. "I just wanted my best friend to meet my new friend." I gave them both a smile.

I offered Bianca a ride home since this didn't work out as planned but she decided to walk home. She waved to Ally, who waved back just to not seem so rude. That was the longest 5 minutes of my life.

I looked at Ally once Bianca left. She was facing the piano with her arms crossed to avoid any eye contact. "How could you do that, Ally? I told you I was hanging out with a friend this morning and I knew you'd want to meet her."

"I didn't want to meet her; I wanted to know who she was! And don't act like I'm the one who's being a jerk, you're the one that brought over the girl that was with Dallas the other day. So I should be asking you that. How could you, Austin?" She was yelling but she eventually calmed down.

"No, Ally. You got it all wrong. Bianca's just Dallas' cousin that just moved here. They weren't dating or anything." I held onto her shoulders gently to calm her down. She just looked at me.

"Ohh. Dallas' cousin, Bianca. Sorry." She chuckled and seemed embarrassed but I assured her it was okay.

"Plus, we're only friends." Why did Ally care so much about when I went out with another girl anyway? Was she jealous? No, that's just ridiculous. We were best friends, that's it.

For the rest of the night, I talked about what I learned about Bianca. I didn't want to since it seemed like Ally didn't like her, but that was just a misunderstanding. Plus, Ally wanted to know more about her and she even told me she's like to meet her again. We then watched a movie, Bridesmaids. Around 10:30 I drove Ally home and went to sleep in my comfortable bed. I hoped Bianca would forgive Ally. I think she would, she seems like a nice girl.

* * *

**I don't own Every time You Lie by Demi Lovato, I just absolutely love that song. I don't own any of this, but I wish I did. Anyways, how you like it! :) Oh and you can give me ideas that you'd like to include... I'll try to incorporate it. Chow for now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ally's Decisions

_Ally's Decisions_

Ally POV

_Dear diary,_

_Dallas came to Sonic Boom, while I was working. I was surprised to see him here since he isn't a very musically person. I tried to act like he wasn't here but it was so hard. He just lingered around the store pretending to look at instruments, glancing at me very few seconds. I went to help out another customer for a couple of minutes and when I came back I noticed he was gone. It was 4 by then so I took my break and guess who I saw waving at me in the mall food court__.__ Dallas. I walked casually up to him (okay more like tripping into his arms) He talked to me about wanting to get back together. I didn't know what to say. I felt bad for him, honestly. I told him I don't know. Now here I am writing this, thinking of how I'm gonna tell Austin without getting him all worked up. *Sigh* I guess I won't tell him._

I was rereading my journal entry from yesterday. I really have to tell Austin about what Dallas said to me but not yet. Ugh, I hate keeping secrets from him. He's my best friend and partner. Well, it's Wednesday now. The spring vacation is about halfway over. I wish Trish were.

I'll be meeting up with Dallas today, to talk. What should I wear? I don't want him to think I'm trying to impress him because, honestly, I still don't know what to say to him. He was being so sweet to me and he even bought me lunch. I sighed just thinking about it. I threw on a blue floral skirt with my tan ankle boots and a vest over my white tee. It was a casual outfit.

I walked to the mall food court to see Dallas waiting for me. He saw me and waved. I sat across from him and gave a friendly smile. He smiled back and out his hands on mine.

"So, about yesterday…" He trailed off. I just waited for him to continue. "Listen, Ally. I just want the best for you and I know I haven't been the best recently. But I've changed. I can promise you that. I know if I get one more chance, I won't mess up. Please." He pleaded. I looked into his eyes to see if he was being honest. I nodded, hoping I won't regret it. "Sweet!" He fist pumped the air.

"I swear, Dallas, if you ever do something stupid again, you'll be out of my life forever." That's not something I ever wanted to hear myself say. When you're in a relationship you should trust the person without having to warn them.

After that, we talked, joked, flirted. He then took me on a date. It was a picnic at the beach. Wow, this sure was romantic. I've never seen this side of Dallas before. I just hoped I wouldn't see Austin. He would hate me forever if he knew I took Dallas back. Dallas walked me back to Sonic Boom and kissed me gently on the lips. It didn't feel like it used to. I still wasn't sure about my decision I made.

It was only 6 so I walked back to Sonic Boom and invited Austin. He came right over. I was nervous about telling him. I knew I had to first get him okay with Dallas instead of just blurting out I took him back.

"Hey, Ally. Where have you been all day? I checked Sonic Boom, your house, and the mall. I even called you a few times… I was worried about you." He was always so sweet. I never noticed I had missed calls.

"Well I was just out, with a friend." He did that to me once, why couldn't I say that?

"Are you just doing that because I did that to you once?" He asked me, crossing his arms. I just shook my head no.

"I'm being serious. I never planned to hang out with anyone. I just met up with him and we spent most of the day together." Oh boy. I knew once I said 'him', Austin would become his over-protective self. He shifted his position.

"Who's 'him'?" Austin questioned, becoming serious. Yup, I was right. I got up and decided to avoid answering him.

"Just forget about it. I'll leave that for later." I sighed. "I have to tell you something, Austin. Maybe you should sit down." He sat, obediently, on the piano bench, eyeing me. "Well you know the day you spent with Bianca?" He nodded. "Yeah, during my break, I kind of ran into Dallas and he offered to…." I mumbled 'get back together with me'. Austin told me to speak up, getting nervous about what I was saying. I closed my eyes while telling him to avoid eye contact. When I peeked my eyes open, I saw no Austin.

I walked out of the practice room and into the store and saw him running out. "I didn't expect this to be any easier." I told myself. I knew where he was going, the local library, where Dallas worked. This can't be good. I knew I'd be too late since I had to run while Austin drove. I arrived 5 minutes later and you'll never guess what I saw.

* * *

**Well this chapter seemed kind of short… Oh well. So, what do ya think she saw? Tell me by in your review, or just PM me. Oh! And I don't own A&A, Disney does. **


	5. Chapter 5: Bullies Can Go Suck a Nebula

_Bullies Can Go Suck a Nebula_

Ally POV

At the moment, I was a confused puppy. I blinked a few times to make sure this was real. I was behind the library trying to comprehend what was happening. What's going on? I see Dallas against the bricks of the library with a bloody nose being blocked by a familiar red head. Wait, was that Dez? I thought he was in a completely different state with his family. I shook my head. Next I saw a cop just arriving from the other side of the building. The last thing I saw was what I didn't quite understand. Bianca was cupping Austin's face to her own… I thought Austin said they were just friends. But Austin was just standing there. He wasn't resisting her kiss, but he didn't seem to be kissing back. Then I notice Bianca release his face. He looked just as confused as I did. Next thing I know the cop is taking both Dallas and Austin into his car. Dez followed behind.

I shook my head and saw Bianca looking at me. She just had a blank stare. It wasn't creepy or anything, but I was kind of weirded out. She then walked over to me and started explaining what was going on.

"Okay, listen, Ally. Austin just came out of nowhere and started pushing Dallas around yelling at him. I tried to stop him, but it was too late. He was already beating the crap out of my cousin. I couldn't just let him do that, so I kissed him! It didn't mean anything, I swear." She rushed her words, barely taking any breaths in between. Why did she seem nervous to tell me this? I didn't say anything. I just looked at her still confused. "Wait, aren't you going to yell at me because you hate me? Or harass me about it only been a couple of days that I've known him and I'm already kissing him?"

"Umm, Bianca? I think we should go to the food court and talk about… a few things." I said calmly. I couldn't do anything about Austin or Dallas yet, since they just got taken away by a cop.

We walked to Starbucks in the mall food court; it took about 15 minutes. Bianca seemed nervous and her hands were shaking a little. She didn't make any eye contact with me for a few minutes. We sat and I sipped my Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino. It was my favorite. Bianca just chewed on her chocolate chip cookie and we sat in silence. I put my drink down and sighed.

"Bianca, I just wanna start off by saying I don't hate you." I saw her calm down a bit. She was really tense. "And it's okay if you kissed Austin. Sure I was a little confused on why that was happening since he said you were only friends, but I'm okay with you being more than friends." Now she looked up at me.

"Well, Austin and I are a just friend, that's it. The kiss was only a distraction so he wouldn't hurt my cousin bad. I couldn't see that happen again." She sighed. Wait, that's happened before to Dallas?

"What do you mean again? He's gotten beaten up before? When was this? He doesn't seem like the type of guy that would usually get hurt a lot." I really have never heard about Dallas getting into any fights.

"Well, don't tell him I told you, but before he moved here, he was bullied a lot. I know I'm a year younger than him, but we were like best friends. He trusted me so he told me whenever someone tried to hurt him at school. He's been made fun of by this whole group of kids when he was in middle school. They called themselves the Tunnel Snakes. Ugh, pathetic. They were huge jerks that never left Dallas alone." She was shaking her head. "Then there was this one day when my cousin came home with a black eye. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I left him alone. About a week later I noticed he had bruises everywhere. His arms, stomach, and legs were covered in black and blue marks. I asked him, of course, about who did this. When he told me," she sighed again. "I was so pissed. The next day I walked right up to those losers. I demanded to see their 'leader'. I found out it was Evan Moriarty. He was pretty big to be in the eighth grade. I remember being kinda scared to approach him." She paused for a moment. "I got myself together, marched right up to him, and slapped him as hard as I can with my right hand. I could tell he was pissed. You could see the pick mark my hand made on his cheek for days. He never bothered my cousin again." She leaned back on her chair smiling thinking of the memory.

I never felt worse in my life. Just thinking of Dallas being bullied made me shiver. Austin has almost fought him before, but I stopped him right on time. If only Austin knew about this. He'd definitely forget about hurting Dallas.

"But you can't tell anyone about this! Not even Austin. If Dallas finds out I told you, I'd be screwed. He'll never trust me again. I can't let that happen." Bianca really seems to care about Dallas.

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me." I smiled at her. Bianca felt her phone buzzing and picked up. She told me it was Austin, and we had to go pick him up. Why didn't Austin call me? I mean, I am his best friend. I decided to shrug it off.

We walked to the parking lot where her black and red Mustang was parked. She apparently left it here before and just walked to the Library. The whole way to the police station Bianca and I got to know each other more. I learned her favorite colors are red and green, she loves astronomy, and she had a love for music that was indescribable. She was curious about how Austin and I met, so I told her the whole story from when he accidently stole my song to become an overnight sensation, to the present to.

"Wow. I'm surprised you guys aren't madly in love with each other yet." She said looking to the road. Wait, what?

"What do you mean?" I've heard people mistake us for a couple and sometimes think we really like each other, but being in love with each other? That's new.

"Oh come on. You really think two people (a boy and a girl) become best friends (even though they're total opposites) and go on wacky adventures without there being a connection?" She laughed. I never thought about it that way. "Man, your relationship is kind of odd. If you don't feel something now, you might in the future." She smile and wiggled her eyebrows. I just laughed.

"Oh please, that's ridiculous. We can just be best friends. Why can't people accept that? Sure we are different from each other, and we do some weird things to have fun, but…" I couldn't think of what to say.

"But what? I'll let it go for now but we are having this talk again some other time." She laughed. We finally pulled into the police station parking lot. This ride seemed to take longer than expected.

We retrieved Austin, but Dallas was already gone. I guess his mom picked him up. "What took you guys so long?" Austin asked with a bit of attitude. Bianca was driving the car up to the front while Austin and I waited.

"Umm, you're lucky we came to pick you up. So, I should be hearing a 'Thank you Ally! You're the best friend ever'." I said jokingly. Austin just stood there with a serious face. "Austin, what's wrong?" I was obviously worried about my best friend.

He looked at me with that serious face. I expected him to laugh in my face and say "gotcha!" But no, that didn't happen. "You said yes." I was confused for a minute but then remembered I never actually told him what I said to Dallas. Bianca arrived with the car and he entered without letting me answer.

Bianca dropped us off at Sonic Boom so we could talk. Austin never mentioned the kiss and neither did she. I just hoped he wouldn't be a problem tonight. We walked into the practice room and sat on opposite ends of the room.

"So…" I said, hoping he'd start the conversation. He didn't look up.

"So…" He mimicked. I decided to just come out and say it.

"Why do you care so much anyways? I know you're my best friend and you want the best for me, but you've never given Dallas a chance. You've always hated him for no apparent reason. You're just like a… like a…" I was trying to think of the right word. "Like a bully!"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm acting like a bully? Well, sorry, Ally. I didn't know caring about you is what bullies usually do." I just rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. "I'm just trying to look after you. I don't want you to ever get hurt, so that's what I'm trying to prevent. You know what, Ally? If you want me to stop caring about you, I can. Just say the words and I'll be gone." Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"I don't want to you stop caring. I just want you to worry about my love life a little less." I whispered. I realized I said the wrong words when Austin walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. That's when I broke down crying.

* * *

**What the funnel is going on with these people? And I realized Dez wasn't mentioned after that one time, but he'll be in the next chapter. But what do ya think about this chapter? Did you love it? Or did you hate it? I really appreciate your reviews, by the way. **


	6. Chapter 6: Family & Friends

_Title_

Ally POV

_Dear diary,_

_I was crying too hard last night to walk home, so I called my dad to pick me up. I had to cry myself to sleep. I don't wanna lose Austin forever! He's my best friend… I already miss him. Well, here I am now, writing this. My dad's giving me the day off work today so that's good, I guess. Maybe I should talk to Austin, but what if he avoids me? I can't never talk to him again! I'll try to confront him and see what happens._

I closed my leather journal and put it back in its hiding spot, my bureau. My phone rang and I dashed for it. What if it was Austin? Sadly, it wasn't, but it was Dallas. I was too depressed to call him last night.

When I picked I was afraid he'd start yelling at me like when he did at the mall. If he does, we are done.

_Ally _/ **Dallas**

"_Hey, Dallas, what's up?__"_

"**Hi, Ally, I know you think I'm gonna blow up on you, but I've realized you're not the one I should be mad at. Austin is the one with anger management problems, and I shouldn't be blaming you.****"**

"_Austin does not have anger management problems. He's just very protective of me.__"_

"**Well, I don't understand why… I'm the one that's your boyfriend. Plus, he had no right to do that yesterday. You just gave me another chance and that's none of his business.****"**

"_Well he is my best friend… Just forget about him, Dallas. Look, I have to go. My dad's calling me down for breakfast."_

With that, we hung up and I dragged myself to the bathroom, then to the kitchen, and propped myself on the seat. I smelt eggs… bacon… and PANCAKES! Wait, why is my dad doing this, anyway? He only does this when my family is coming. My eyes bulged when I realized what was going on.

"Well, good morning, my Ally-cat." My dad was trying to kiss up to me, with his big grin and delicious breakfast he was making.

"When are they coming?" I asked, giving him the evil eye. Don't get me wrong, I love my family. It's just they only come once or twice a year and always ask me the same stupid questions. 'So how you been, Ally?' My uncle, Rudy, would ask. 'Have you made any new friends?' My aunt, Lisa, didn't really like Trish. 'Do you have and _boyfriends_?' My grandma, Ellen, way ask.

But the statement I've hated most of all came from my cousin, Sammy. 'So I see you haven't given up on music yet.' She was the 'good child' of the family. Everyone cherished her ever since she was born. Sammy's gotten straight A's forever, she has a better job any 17 year old girl could get and gets paid 18 dollars an hour, and she never disobeys the rules. Well, she never gets caught disobeying the rules. The worst thing she's gotten caught doing was crossing the street without looking both ways when she was 7. And even that she didn't get scolded for. I did that once, by accident, and was punished because I could've gotten myself hurt. Those are my dad's words, not mine.

My dad still had a goofy grin plastered on his face. He checked his watch and said, "In about 3 hours." WHAT? I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even move. But I was screaming on the inside. About 3 minutes passed and my body was released from whatever just happened. I gasped for air and he handed me some orange juice.

"Daaaad." I said in a whiny voice. "You know I can't handle surprises and this is pretty big." It's true, I really do hate surprises.

He just turned around to continue cooking and said "I know." I just rolled my eyes.

After finishing breakfast I got ready and texted Austin I wanted to meet him at the mall. Of course, he didn't answer, but I went anyways. I needed to talk to him. He can't stay mad at me forever, right? After about ten minutes of walking, I was in the mall searching for Austin.

Austin POV

I can't stay mad at Ally forever. I guess I should go to the mall. I should probably call Dez so he can see her too. He's actually pretty excited to see her. It's only been almost a week since he's seen her, besides during the incident yesterday. I picked him up and we drove to the mall together.

"Is something wrong, man? You seem kind of out of it." Dez looked concerned.

I sighed. "Well, it's just Ally and I got into this huge argument yesterday and I kind of walked out on her. You think she hate me?" I really hope not. She's my best friend. We're inseparable. Not to mention the fact that she's also my songwriter, so not talking won't be the best for us.

"Nah, I don't think so. You've gotten into fights before. She'll get over, I know she will. She's probably thinking you won't forgive her." He laughed and so did I. That's so true. She worries more about me sometimes than herself. Wait a minute. Is that what she meant last night? Well, I didn't mean to. Whoa, I didn't know how guilty I could get in the matter of seconds.

We parked the car and I noticed the car sitting next to ours, the black and red striped Mustang. Awesome! Now Dez could meet my new friend. We walked towards the food court when my petite brunette best friend bumped into me. I caught her waist before she could fall to the ground. She turned around and noticed it was me. I just smiled at her and she jumped right into my open arms. I didn't get to hug her last night so I never wanted to let go. It all ended way too fast when she let go of me and greeted Dez with a big, but short, hug.

"Sup, Ally?" I asked nonchalantly. She gave me the dirtiest look.

"Sup, Ally?" She said mimicking me with a hint of confusion. "First you were pissed at me last night and left me crying in the practice room all alone. Then you don't answer my text. And now you just say 'sup, Ally'. No, Austin. That is not what's supposed to happen."

"Hey, I did give you a big hug just a minute ago. Don't you remember?" She just nudged me and we kept walking. Since Dez was there, we talked about his trip first. Then we bumped into Bianca.

"Oh, sorry." She said before looking up at us. "Oh. Hi guys!" She then said enthusiastically. She then looked over at Dez but remembered seeing him yesterday during all the chaos. "Hi, I'm Bianca." They shook hands.

"I'm Dez." He smiled at her. Well, actually, they kind of smiled at each other for like 30 seconds before I cleared my throat. Bianca blushed and Dez just rubbed the back of his neck. The both of them were clearly embarrassed. Bianca said she was headed to the arcade and Dez joined her.

"And then there were two." I said as Ally giggled. "So, about last night... I just-" Ally cut me off.

"No, Austin. I'm sorry. I understand that you were just trying to be a good friend. I don't want to keep fighting for something stupid like this." She sighed.

"It's not something stupid though. I care about you, Ally. And I just want the best for you. Now I understand that I _was_ kind of being over protective." I wanted to say more but I didn't want to ramble on and on about it. "I'm sorry, Ally."

"I accept you're apology." She responded smiling. "So will you give Dallas another chance?" I caved in when she showed her best puppy god eyes. That was pretty adorable.

I sighed. "Anything for you, Ally." She seemed excited about it. "I'm guessing you don't need the song anymore you wrote about him the other night…?" It came out as more of a question. But she said she'll keep it, in case she decides to sing one of her songs in public. I agreed since it _was _one of her best songs.

We went back to the arcade in search of Dez and Bianca and invited them to get lunch with us. They happily agreed and we all ate pizza from The Pizza Box. Bianca and Dez really seemed to hit it off today. So that's good. It's only 2 pm and Ally has to go to see her family. She doesn't seem excited to go, and I'm not really looking forward to her going either. I offer to go with her and she agrees. She does warn me about avoiding questions though. I think she's over exaggerating. It can't be that bad.

We walked to the car and she stops in front of it. "What's wrong, Ally?" Did I sound a little too concerned? I hope not. She refuses to tell me but eventually caves in. I personally think she was just stalling so we would waste more time before going, which I have absolutely no problem with.

She sighed. "Well, you're just so lucky to have a car, and not to mention a really nice car." It's true. I do have a nice car. It's a canary yellow 2005 Corvette. My parents were pretty wealthy. My mom's a teacher but my dad's a surgeon. "I've never even experienced driving yet."

"Don't frown about it. Think of it this way. At least you don't have to worry about traffic signs and lights or about other annoying drivers." I tried to make her feel better, it obviously wasn't working. She was still frowning. I hate seeing her unhappy or really anyone unhappy, except for Dallas but that's beside the point. That's why I like performing. When you look out into the crowd and see everyone smiling and having a good time. It's an amazing feeling to be the reason people smile. I can't watch my best friend frown. "Okay, how about you drive us to your house?"

She gleamed at me. "Really? Are you sure? This is pretty risky since I don't have even a permit, never mind a license. What if I get pulled over by a cop, and he asks for a license or permit, then what will I do?" I could tell she wants to but is too nervous. I pass her the keys anyways and sit in the passenger seat.

"Take me to my destination safely please." I said jokingly while sitting back in the seat. She just laughed, rolled her eyes, and sat in the driver's seat. I could tell she was nervous so I explained to her all the basics. We safely got out of the parking lot and were now on the road. "You're doing really well for someone who's never driven."

She was shaking and murmured, "Thanks." We were three quarters of the way home when we heard sirens behind us. Shit. Ally pulled over and started freaking out. She actually began hyperventilating. When the cop came to us she calmed down. He asked for her license and registration she looked over at me for help. I took out the registration for my car and thought of something to say.

I looked at his name card. "Sorry, Officer Dennidy, I just wanted to teach my friend how to drive." I gave him a small smile, but was still nervous.

"Well the first thing you should've learned was how to put a seatbelt on." He chuckled so I guess he was in a good mood. "Do you at least have a license?" He asked me. I showed him my license I received from earlier this year. "I'll let you off with a warning and just a ticket this time. There's supposed to be an adult here but I understand." He handed us a ticket and we thanked him for his consideration. "I've seen a couple of friends like you two get in a terrible car accident… neither survived. I would hate to see another great couple like you young adults get into any accident." Ally and I just looked at each other, then back at him, and nodded and smiled. He left and we drove off.

"Well my parents won't be too happy about this." I folded the ticket and placed it in my wallet. Ally decided we should switch because she was too scared to drive any longer. She was quiet the whole rest of the ride. "What's wrong?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Well, don't you kind of get sick of hearing everyone thinking of us as a couple? My dad has thought it before. Bianca told me she's surprised we aren't a couple. We walk down the street together and even strangers have something to say. Why can't we just be best friends without anyone bothering us about it?" I didn't really say anything and that was the end of our conversation. We started walking up to her porch and I began to think. I was sort of hurt by this. We are best friends but I don't really care what people call us. She has a boyfriend already anyways.


	7. Chapter 7: Confused Puppy

_Confused Puppy_

Ally POV

Everyone in my family, except for my dad, shrieked when I entered the door. That's when I realized they never heard about Austin. They'd probably be making accusations like we were a couple. The conversation Austin and I had just a minute ago wouldn't matter now. There was no way of avoiding them. I looked up at Austin who was grinning at them. He seemed so confident while I just waved awkwardly at my own family.

I coughed. "Umm, hi everybody. This is my best friend, Austin." I pointed over to him. That was a stupid move since nobody else walked in with me. I walked over to my aunt, Lisa, and my uncle, Rudy and hugged them then waved to their daughter, aka my cousin, Sammy. When I greeted my grandmother she whispered in my ear, "Ohhhhh, is he your boyfriend?" I just rolled my eyes and smiled at her shaking my head no. I greeted my dad and walked up to my room with Austin following behind me.

"So what did your grandma say to you?" Austin asked lying on my bed. He was so used to coming here he acts like it's his own home. I don't have a problem with it or anything. I actually like that he likes it here.

"Just more nonsense about our relationship." I looked over at him and he seemed deep in thought. I sat next to him. "What's wrong, Austin?" He sighed and sat up.

"Well you're worrying so much over what people think of us. We both know we're just best friends. You're dad knows there's nothing going on. Even our best friends know we're just really close. You should really stop caring what everyone else thinks." He looked at me.

"It's just that I don't want Dallas hearing about anything and getting it the wrong way. He already thinks we had something going on and, to be honest, I think he's kind of jealous of you."

Austin POV

Dallas is jealous of me? Sweet! Wait, why do I care? I promised Ally I'd give him another chance, but that doesn't mean I really have to like him, right? "Why do you think he's jealous?"

"Well, he's always mentioning you in every one of our fights. Like that time you overheard his and my conversation on our Austin and Ally day. He said you were just my body guard. Before he's said you were just acting like my best friend to get my music." She rolled her eyes.

"Ally, you know I'd never do that. You _are_ my best friend and nothing will change that. I'll be honest, at first we weren't that close and our music is what brought us closer together. Just, don't pay any mind to Dallas. He doesn't deserve someone like you." I already forgot she gave him another chance.

"Whoa, Austin, remember I gave him another chance. Plus, you don't have to explain all this to me. I already know." She smiled looking over at me. "So, who do you think deserves me?" She asked.

"Well, I think you deserve someone that isn't Dallas. He has to be a smart man, that is generous and grateful to have you, and he has to love you for you. Dallas doesn't even understand you. He just wants someone that would make him look good to other people." This was true. Dallas only treats Ally right in public.

"Why thank you, Austin. And I think you make a great point about Dallas. I just can't leave him. Literally." I was confused by this.

"What do you mean by 'literally'?" Is this the thing she was hiding from me on our Austin and Ally day?

* * *

**I do realize this is the shortest chapter ever but I just can't go to bed late and I needed to upload something. I was so busy since last Thursday, it's ridiculous. Well anyways, I'll try to update tomorrow if I have time. I still have another performance today. So, chow for now. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Unbelievable

_Unbelievable_

Ally POV

I didn't mean to say that. It sort of just came out. He's going to freak out. I know he will since it doesn't seem like something I'd do. Well, I might as well tell him both my secrets. "Actually, there are two things you should know." I sighed looked into his eyes which were filled with concern and worry. I knew I had to tell him but he might hate me. "Umm, well, something sort of happened between us. It's kind of… not like me." He just waited for me to continue. "Let me start from the beginning."

_[Flashback: 2 months ago]_

It was our anniversary. Dallas was taking me to a private part of the beach. We were spending the whole day together. He was walking by my side holding my hand. At sunset we decided to lie down on the sand. We turned to look to each other and he kissed me. It was a passionate kiss. At the time, I thought he was perfect. We broke out of the kiss and he looked right into my eyes.

"I love you." He was being serious. This was the first time he said it and I believed him 100%.

"And I love you." I said honestly. He kept kissing me and it eventually got more serious.

_[Present time]_

I looked back at Austin. His jaw was hanging as I explained to him what happened that night in the beach. He was wide-eyed and I thought by then he'd leave and never talk to me again.

"You had sex, with Dallas, on the beach." He was still trying to process what I said. I just nodded and dropped my head, feeling ashamed of what I did. "Wait, what?" How could he not understand? He just said it himself. "So, at one point you loved him and… did the nasty… and just the other day he broke up with you, but now you're back together… because of this?" I sighed and nodded my head again.

"The only reason I gave him another chance was because I felt bad for him. He made a point to me that I promised him I'd always love him. I don't really know what I feel right now." Austin kept looking at me, trying to figure out my own feelings for me.

"Ally, you shouldn't give him the advantage of doing this. Sure you did love him at one point, and maybe, just maybe, he loved you back, but those feelings are gone. I know Dallas isn't right for you. You even told me before I made a point about Dallas. Please promise me you'll get rid of him. I can't handle to think of this. Him. He's just… Dallas, the low-life jerk. And you're Ally. You're amazing and you can obviously get someone better than him. If you want, I'll give him a piece of my mind." That will be a problem.

"No, Austin! Don't do that. I really don't want you to hurt him. But I will break up with him." He sighed in relief. A few moments passed by. "Oh and, thank you."

"For what?" He asked, obviously confused.

"You said I was amazing. Nobody has said that before, not even Dallas." I gave him a small smile.

"Well it's true." He smiled back. It was true what I said to Dallas. Austin would be a better boyfriend. If only there were other guys like him.

* * *

**Soooooo, what do ya think? I understand that I've been writing short chapters but only because I'm busy for the end of the school year. This is my last school performance and I need to get ready. I promise I'll be writing way more really soon. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9: People Problems

_People Problems_

Austin POV

Ally thanked me for my statement, but she saw it as a compliment, which I'm totally fine with. I just couldn't really concentrate on that. I still can't believe Ally would do something like that. She never even told me about it and it happened two months ago. That got me kind of angry, but I guess I'd do the same. That still doesn't change the fact that she lost her virginity to _Dallas_.

I guess Ally noticed I was zoning out. "Austin, please don't be mad at me. I really hope you aren't. I mean, I know I should've told you sooner, but it would just be really awkward to bring up the topic." She sighed. Wow, I've noticed we do that often.

"I'm not mad." She looked surprised. "I really don't even know what I'm feeling. Actually, I know one thing is for sure. I want to kick Dallas's ass." She looked worried and was shaking her head no. "Okay, I won't just for you." That settled that. "But wait, you said there were two things you were going to tell me. She's back to her nervous look.

"Oh, I did? Pshh. I don't remember that." She is definitely a terrible liar. I just stared her down. "Okay, okay. I don't know if you know this, but Dallas smokes." I knew it! He always smelled of cigarette smoke. I really hate when people smoke. I honestly start coughing if I pass by a smoker anywhere. I nodded my head so she'd continue. "Yeah, well I've always been trying to get him to stop. Unfortunately, I failed miserably. So after the beach incident, I was basically mesmerized by him. I guess my brain wasn't functioning right." I praying she doesn't say what I think she's going to say. "He was walking me home and he pulled out a cigarette pack. I decided to ignore it because I knew he wouldn't want me to interfere with that again." She rolled her eyes. "Well, he offered me one and pleaded to do it once just for him." I started shaking my head no. She took a deep breath. "I took it."

That's when I exploded. "What? Ally, how could you do this? I mean, it was just that one time but still, you know how much you and I both hate that. Wait, it _was_ just that one time, right?"

By then I was pacing around the room. She shook her head no and I saw tears forming in her eyes. I can't let her cry. She's my best friend. I sat down next to her again and put my arm on her shoulder to let her cry in my arms. I could tell she hated herself for ever agreeing to do this in the first place.

About 5 minutes passed when she finally lifted her head. I reassured her that I wasn't mad at her, but more at Dallas. She promised me she was going to break up with him later today in person. I pleaded to go with her but she didn't let me since she didn't want me to 'accidently' attack Dallas. It was almost dinner time so we headed downstairs after she washed her face and changed into more comfortable clothes.

When we arrived, her family was already setting up the table. I helped them, of course, while she helped her dad. Her cousin walked over to me.

"So you're Ally's friend, huh?" She had a huge smile on her face. She had dirty blonde hair that stretched down to her shoulders. She was almost as tall as me so she was pretty long, she was also thin. I just nodded and continued setting the table. "Well at least she found someone new. Trish was all she had before. Are they still friends?" She did seem kind of snobby, like Ally described her.

"Yes. They're actually best friends. Trish is actually great so I don't understand why you have a problem with her…" I was trying to sound as nice and calm as possible. I really don't like when my friends have people that don't like them. I understand Trish is very demanding, but she's still a great friend. And I accept her personality.

"Well, it's nothing personal. It's just that she doesn't seem very - how do I say this nicely – likeable." She threw me a chuckle and I turned to her, waiting for her to continue. "Umm, she has a great sisterly love for my cousin but she doesn't seem like Ally's type. She definitely isn't the type of person I'd be friends with."

"What do you mean?" I was honestly very confused.

"Ally has more, Caucasian friends. Trish is the only one _not_ like that. Same goes for me." Hold on a minute. Was Ally's cousin trying to make the point that because Trish isn't white, but Hispanic, she wouldn't want to be her friend? So, Ally's cousin is racist? I cannot handle this.

"So, what you're saying is just because Trish is Spanish, you'd never be her friend?" She just nodded her head. Does Ally know this? I can't take it. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to Ally.

"Umm, Ally? Why did you never mention to me that your cousin is – oh, I dunno – racist?" My eyes were probably bulging. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about? Sammy isn't racist… I think." She chuckled. I nodded furiously.

"Yes she is. She just admitted it herself. That's why she doesn't like Trish." She looked at me to see if I was being honest. I was obviously being serious. Why would I lie about something like this?

"Seriously? So, she's been a bitch to my best friend and has been talking crap about my best friend because of her race? Oh we are definitely gonna have some problems now." When Ally swears, you know shits about to go down. I chuckled to myself just thinking about my last thought.

We brought out the food while she shot Sammy dirty looks every so often. I guess Sammy and I didn't start off on the right foot. We all sat down and her dad walked in from I don't know where. Ally was the one to say Grace. She started off normal but then went off saying even more unnecessary stuff.

"Lastly, I'd like to thank you for my wonderful best friends; Dez, Austin, and _especially_ Trish. I'd never let them go and they'll always stay in my life no matter what anyone says about them. If things, however, are said about them and they are negative comments then that person and I will have some serious issues." I opened my eyes and looked to my side to see her staring at Sammy since her last statement was meant to be towards her. "On that note, we shall begin!" We started digging in to our delicious dinner. I noticed Ally giving Sammy more dirty looks, but nobody seemed to notice.

After dinner I helped Ally wash the dishes since there were so many. I don't like doing dishes but it was either this or cleaning the table, which I would then be accompanied by the wonderful Sammy. Ally seemed to calm down but I could still see the anger in her eyes.

"Nice going, Ally. You sure do know how to hide your anger." I joked. She just giggled and continued with the dishes.

"I'm sorry but I'd never expect someone in my own family to hate on my best friend just because she isn't from the same place as them. I'd understand if someone doesn't like her personality but because she's a different race? No. I won't let that slide."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" We were almost done with drying and washing the dishes.

"You mean what are _we_ gonna do about it." She smiled up at me. "Soon there will be this festival and it's dedicated to some world issues. Like problems with people. Some examples would be racism, bullying, you know, stuff like that." I nodded. "So you could perform for them and afterwards give a little speech for me, but I might give Sammy a piece of my mind as well." She smiled at her own plan. She apparently thought it was devious. It was a good thing to perform in the festival but it's not much of an evil plan. I agreed anyways.

"Well, one problem down, two to go." She looked at me confused. "You still have to break up with Dallas." She nodded her head and waited for me to explain the other problem. "This whole smoking issue has to go to." I whispered the last part so her family wouldn't hear. She just looked down in disappointment as I dried the last plate. I lifted her chin. "Don't worry, Ally. We'll get through this together. She gave me a small smile and I hugged her. "Oh and one more problem." She looked up still holding me, with a confused look. "I haven't seen that wonderful smile of yours." I raised my eyebrows. She put her head back into my chest and smiled to herself, I could tell.

**At least this was longer. And I just got back from my last performance as quick as possible to write this. Anyways what do you like about it? What don't you like? Really, tell me! I need everyone's opinion. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10: Odd

_Odd_

Ally POV

After Austin and I finished with the dishes, we met up with my family in the living room. I avoided Sammy so I don't go off on her in front of everyone. Austin sat on the couch next to my grandma. She kept talking to Austin so I decided to speak with my uncle Rudy, or as everyone calls him Ru.

"Hey, Ally. How you been? I haven't seen you in so long?" He hugged me with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back since I truly have missed him.

"Hey Ru, I've been great. Actually, I've been working harder on my music career." He patted my shoulder.

"That's great! I heard you and Austin are partners so he's been singing the songs you wrote. I guess he's a local celebrity." He seemed proud of me which he usually is for everything I exceed in.

"Well, yeah. We sort of mistakenly met each other, but everything is fine now. At least he still gives me credit for the songs." We continued our conversation for about ten minutes. Ru told me about what's been happening with him, Lisa, and Sammy. Apparently Sammy got accepted to Yale. Wow… I guess she really is perfect, or close to it. I decided not to tell him about what Austin told me. It would just start problems that I really don't want to be a part of. I walked to over to Austin who was now texting someone while my grandma talked to my dad.

"Hey, Austin. Who ya texting?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Dez and Trish. I was telling them about your plan. Since Trish is coming back in a couple of days, she'll start setting up the gig. Dez is already talking about a new video for the website." He put his phone back into his pocket. It's been so long since we've made any new videos. I guess we've been too busy this vacation. Psh, yeah right! There have only been problems. Well, I guess Bianca doesn't count as a problem since we have a new friend.

"Great! We should start on a new song. Let's go to Sonic Boom." I told my dad I was leaving and said goodbye to my dad, Ru, Lee, and Grandma Ellen. I left out Sammy purposely for the same reason as why I avoided her before.

Austin drove to the mall and we saw Dez with Bianca. I can't believe they're still at the mall. It's already almost 7:30. Once we parked the car, I unlock the store and walked up to the practice room with Austin following behind.

"Any ideas in your songbook?" Austin asked. Of course he has to rely on my book since he can't write a song for his life. I nodded and opened up the journal setting it down on the piano. I sat down and started playing a few notes.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_So she ran away in her sleep_

_Dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

"I don't know what to put next though." I gave him a small smile but he was grinning back at me brightly.

"Even though it's just a start, it was amazing!" He exclaimed and sat next to me. "Okay, let me try something."

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth_

_Life goes on_

_It gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear, a waterfall_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_She closed her eyes_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_Away she'd fly._

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

"Umm, Austin? 'The wheel breaks the butterfly'? What does that even mean?" I chuckled.

He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I dunno. Maybe it has some deep meaning to it." I continued playing and sang more.

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

_She dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_La la la La_

_La la la_

I stopped trying to think of more. Then, Austin kept playing and sang whatever came to mind.

_So lying underneath those stormy skies._

_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._

_I know the sun must set to rise._

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

I joined in with him. We smiled at each other and continued the song.

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_

_Para- para- paradise_

_Could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

"That was the quickest we've ever written a song, and it was freaking amazing, Ally!" He picked me up and spun me around hugging me. He set me down and I just laughed.

"I'll admit, it was pretty great. Where'd the lyrics come from? They were sort of random but it went good with the song." I really was astonished at the lyrics that came from Austin.

"I dunno," He shrugged. "It just came out of me. I guess you're rubbing off on me." He joked. I playfully nudged him.

"You sure are. I guess pretty soon you won't need me." I was kidding but Austin took it seriously. He went from a playful grin to a straight face.

"No, Ally. Don't ever say that. I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you! You are a big help of getting me to where I am today and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you. I think I actually-" I cut him off from his rant.

"Whoa, whoa, Austin. I was just kidding! No need to scold me about my awesomeness." He just rolled his eyes and playfully pushed me.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for starting my ranting. I just want to make sure you know how much you mean to me." There was a moment of silence. "Hey! Now that we have the song done, maybe we should confront Dallas… If you want to, of course."

I sighed. "Sure, but you stay away from wherever he is while I talk to him so I can talk to him in peace.

He groaned dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if you take too long I'm gonna come looking for you!" I bet he'll be spying instead.

"Promise me you'll stay away." He looked away when I tried to look him in the eye. He mumbled something. "Huh?" He mumbled something else. "I can't hear you," I sang.

"I promise, okay?" He yelled and I dragged him to the mall. When we arrived I saw Dallas in the food court. "So where are you gonna go while I talk to him?" we were still in the car so Dallas wouldn't see Austin is with me. They still have problems with each other.

"I guess I'll go to the arcade and look for Dez and Bianca." He was looking out the window, obviously still avoiding my gaze. I gave up on trying getting his attention and got out of his car. He left the other way as I walked towards Dallas.

"Hey, Dallas." I greeted him trying my hardest not to sound nervous. He didn't look up from his phone, but just waved in my direction. Wow, Austin is so right about him. "So, umm, we need to talk." That caught his attention. He slid his phone back into his pocket. "I, uh, think we should, umm… Maybe it's time that, ughh. I can't say this gently. I have to break up with you!" I said a little too loudly which gave me attention from other shoppers.

"Wait, what? Why, what did I do wrong? I didn't do anything." He spoke quickly and I saw disappointment in his eyes, but also a little anger.

"That's just the problem. You haven't put much effort into our relationship, so I think we should just stay friends.

Austin POV

I was in the arcade alone for about 15 minutes. Apparently Dez and Bianca already left so I was by myself. It's been awhile so maybe I should check on Ally. Would she be mad? Ah, she shouldn't be. I'm only doing this for her protection.

I walked to the food court and there was no sign of Ally or Dallas. I checked outside the mall and there they were. The part that hurt me the worst was that Ally had a cigarette in her hand while she was talking to Dallas. I never thought I'd see this part of her. It broke my heart to see her. I can't even watch. I turned away but heard them talking so I decided to stay and eavesdrop. I saw Ally throw the unused cigarette down to the ground. There's the Ally I know, sort of. Here's what I heard.

"You changed me, Dallas. I never intended on letting that happen. I never wanted it to happen. This is your entire fault. If we stay together any longer then I will be the complete opposite of what I ever wanted to be. I already have great friends and I never want to lose them. I've already told you this." I saw Dallas roll his eyes. She waited for his answer.

"I didn't change you. You fell in love with me and changed yourself. If Austin leaves you, that's not my problem. He should've left a while ago anyways." He mumbled the last sentence more to himself than to Ally.

"So this was your plan all along? You wanted to change me so Austin would stay out of my life? What would you have gained if that happened?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"I would've had you all to myself. He was just in the way." I saw the anger in Ally's eyes building up.

"Austin is my best friend. If you don't like that then you definitely shouldn't be my boyfriend!" She practically yelled.

"Yeah, sure. How about you keep Austin as your boyfriend and I'll stay out of your life." Did he really just say that? He definitely is jealous.

"Maybe I will." With that she stomped away. I grabbed her before she could pass me.

"You did it! Finally! And I can't believe how jealous he really is." I hugged her but she didn't seem very pleased. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I gotta go. Bye, Austin." She walked away and left me stranded. I was obviously concerned but I knew Ally too well. She needs some time alone. I drove home thinking about what Ally was so pissed about. I couldn't just leave her to walk home alone. I guess I'll just call her.

I took out my phone and dialed her number when I got home. It tang for about ten seconds then went to voicemail. Why would she deny my call? That's odd. I guess all I can do for now is wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**I couldn't update yesterday because my internet was being annoying. But it's here now! I'll try to update more today or tomorrow but yeah. So, what do ya think Ally was so mad at? It's kind of obvious is you think about it and think about a few chapters ago. I can't spoil it, so go ahead and guess. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Whaaaat?

_Whaaaat?_

Austin POV

I couldn't fall asleep last night thinking about Ally being alone. I called and called but she kept ignoring them. It was getting me angry. I eventually fell asleep though, so that's good. But I'm awake now. It's 11:47 am and I'm ready to scold Ally.

After breakfast I drove to Sonic Boom because I knew she was working today. When I walked in, I saw her helping a customer near the guitars. She was acting pretty normal so I don't understand why she was avoiding me.

"Hey, Ally, how you been? I called you a couple of time last night, if you didn't notice." I was trying to face her but she kept her face down at her journal on the counter. "Umm, Ally… Why are ignoring me?" Still no answer. What is up with her? "Ally, c'mon! This is really bugging me." She finally looked up.

"Oh hey, Austin. I'm umm, fine. So, whatchya been up to?" She chuckled nervously, obviously hiding something. I just eyed her. She sighed, "Sorry, Austin, it's just that I need some time alone, really." I looked at her concerned. Why won't she tell me what's wrong? "It's nothing about you, it's just… umm. I don't really want to talk about it." She turned around to cash out another customer.

That was weird. I said bye to her and she just nodded. When I walked out the door, I noticed from the corner of my eye that she looked back at me. This is going to bug me for a while. I guess I'll just call Dez.

**Austin** / _Dez_

**Whuddup, Dez?**

_Hey, Austin. Nothing much really. I'm hanging out with Bianca. How 'bout you?_

**Well actually, I'm not too fine. Ally's trying to avoid me, but she won't tell me why. It's really bugging me.**

_Hmm, I wonder what's gotten into her… Maybe Trish can talk to when she comes back. I think she'll be back tomorrow, but I'm not sure._

**Yeah, I think I'll wait for her for to come back. I'll let you hang out with Bianca. Oh, and tell her I said bye.**

_Alright man, see you later._

The conversation ended and we hung up. What should I do today? I can't go with Ally apparently, Dez and Bianca are busy, and Trish isn't here. Wow, I really don't have many friends. I guess I'll practice the new song at home.

Ally POV

I kind of felt bad for Austin. I think he's mad at me, but I hope not. I don't want to push him away, but I need to. Since my conversation with Dallas, I've been so confused. He told me that Austin and I might as well be together, and last night I actually thought about it. I mean, people have always mistaken us for a couple, but Dallas actually explained to me how much we're together and everything we do together. Now I realize how much we flirt and how much of a sweet person Austin was. He always said nice things to me. He's said I was beautiful, called me amazing, and just keeps on complimenting day by day. I don't think he notices but now that I know, I'm not sure what I'm feeling. I might as well call Trish and ask for her advice.

**Ally **/ _Trish_

"_Ally! Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much! How's Team Austin without me? Oh and don't worry, Austin already told me about his next performance and I'll be right on it when I get back.__"_

"**Hey Trish! I've missed you too. Team Austin hasn't met up together since, I mean, Austin, Dez and I have hung out, but just for fun. I have so much to tell you. From breaking up with Dallas, to meeting his cousin Bianca, to getting back together, to breaking up again, and… more.****"**

I decided to leave out the information about why Sammy hates on her. That will cause major problems, especially since Trish is never afraid to speak her mind, but sometimes her mind is a little too rude.

"_I'm guessing it's too much to explain over the phone? But no need to worry, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, so I can sleepover and we'll have a girls' night. But you HAVE to tell me about the break up.__"_

I could hear the smile and excitement in her voice.

"**Long story, but you'll be back tomorrow. There's a lot to talk about. And why are you so excited about the break up?****"**

"_Well for a few reasons. 1- You sound sad, but not for that reason. 2- You broke up with him so it was your decision. And 3- I've been waiting for this day!__"_

"**Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner? And yes I am sad for a different reason, but I'll wait to explain.****"**

_Okay, okay. I'll wait. But right when I get back you better spill. I want every detail. I have to go start packing though, so see you soon._

She hung up and I finished my break. I can't wait for her to come back. I need to talk to someone. I could always talk to Bianca, but I feel like I'm cheating on Trish! Maybe I could invite her over tomorrow night for girls' night. That's exactly what I'll do.

I texted her and she happily agreed. I told her about Trish too and she can't wait to meet her. At least I finally have a new friend. She also seemed to be interested in Dez and he seems to like her too. With someone as wacky as Dez, I've never seen him calmer. At least that's how it looks when I was around them.

I went back to work with just a couple of more hours on my shift. I'll be so bored when I'm done. Usually I hang out with Austin afterwards, but I obviously can't do that. I wonder what he's doing right now…

Dez POV

I've been hanging out with Bianca a lot lately. She's so cool! She is just like me. She even has a backpack of random stuff too. Earlier today, she pulled out a random universal controller. We kept changing TV stations the window of the electronics store. We bought pretzels and soda and sat across from the window for about an hour and a half watching a comedy. It was hilarious. Afterwards we went to the arcade just like yesterday. I had enough tickets to buy Bianca whatever she wanted. She didn't choose a giant stuffed animal like every other girl. She actually decided on get a red balloon, 2 whistles, candy, and new neon green headphones that glowed in the dark. She had enough tickets and made me choose something. I got a nemo shaped balloon, a mini telescope, and a small Kermit the Frog stuffed animal for Bianca. It was a really good day. I just hope Austin is okay. I wonder what's bothering Ally. Trish will be here tomorrow so everything will be okay anyways.

Bianca POV

Today was awesome. It was even awesomer than yesterday. After getting kicked out of the electronics store by the manager because of laughing too hard and getting caught with the universal controller, Dez and I had some fun at the arcade. I dominated him in Guitar Hero, but he defeated me in basketball. It was pretty even in the car racing game. We bought each other the prizes with the tickets we won. It was getting late so Dez walked me home. I couldn't drive to the mall because it's getting fixed. While walking, Dez was a gentleman and lent me his sweater. He was so sweet. He is weird, but so am I. We could be original together though. I didn't want Dez to walk alone so I invited him over for a little bit. My aunt didn't care and I don't even know if she realized that I even left today. My room is on the second floor and I could climb up to the roof through the window, so that's where we went. When we laid down, Dez pulled out his mini telescope that I won him today and let me use it.

"Wow, you could see more stars even more clearly." I gave it back to him so he could see. "You don't even need it to notice some constellations though.

"Hey look, it's the big dipper." He pointed it out to me and I scooted closer to him. "And the little dipper."

"It's also known as the Ursa Minor. It's Latin for little bear. There's this whole mythological story about why it's named that." He looked over at me.

"You're smarter than I thought," He joked. I chuckled. "I know you wanna be an astronomer and everything but all day today, you've been saying the most random facts. For example, I've never met anyone that knows the fear of teeth is called… Odonephobia?"

"Odontephobia." I answered matter-of-factly. He laughed at the fact that I corrected him when he was explaining my smartness. "It's not that I'm very smart, I just like random facts. It's interesting to know some things other people don't know; like that animals are the only mammals that can't jump." He laughed again and I giggled.

"Well that's great. I hope to learn more from you." We smiled at each other for a few moments. "Uh, I gotta get home." He said standing up. "My parents will probably be getting worried."

I got up too. "I'll actually drive you in my aunt's truck." He nodded and we left. The day was good overall, until he started acting weird in the end.

* * *

**A second chapter in one day! Isn't that great? Yup, it is. I put everyone's (with the exception of Trish) POV in this chapter. So that's good. But I'm going to bed, so peace! And you know I don't own anything so that's why I don't say it in every chapter. But, bye.**


	12. Chapter 12: Girls' Night & Guys' Night

_Girls' Night & Guys' Night_

Austin POV

I hadn't talked to Ally all day yesterday. I was so bored! I didn't even have Dez, Trish, or even Bianca to hang out. I just sat at home working on the song. On the upside I improvised the music part to it but left the lyrics alone. If I tried to fix those then the song would be ruined. I sent the music to the rest of the band for them to practice. I didn't do much else though. What could I have done without all my best friends? It's a new day though, and Trish will be back later to talk things out with Ally.

Dez texted me today saying we can hang out. In fact, he's coming over in about an hour. I wonder if Ally is avoiding him too. Why do I even care so much? I know she can't stay mad at me forever. But why is she mad at me? Whatever, I'll worry about that later.

Dez POV

I hadn't spent much time with Austin since he's usually with Ally, but yesterday she ignored him for some reason. He told me they were fine at first but after she broke up Dallas, she acted weird and left him. I can't even guess what happened to her. Girls' minds work different than mine, besides Bianca. She's just as wild (in a good way) as me.

Speaking of Bianca, she's the one I've been hanging out with for the past couple of days. We've had so much fun. But last night, I started feeling nervous around her when we were on her roof. I don't know why. It was kind of weird. That's not why I'm not hanging out with her today though. Austin is sort of lonely without Ally and me not being there for him doesn't help.

It's about time to leave so I guess I'll just walk. I don't have a car yet. I'm still saving up money for it. I need to find a new job. I usually get paid when Austin performs but he won't perform until next weekend. Plus, vacation is almost over and we'll be heading back to school for another two months. That's won't be fun. I wonder if Bianca will be going to our school…

Austin POV

The doorbell rang and I dashed right for it. We planned on having a guy's night out since we haven't been hanging out much. I wore jeans with a blue plaid Hollister shirt. I wore my blue Nike sneaker with it. When I opened the door, I noticed Dez had on his usual random t shirt with a green apple on it with glasses and a wig. The text said "Granny Smith is back at home." I don't even know where he shops for clothing.

"Whuddup, man?" he walked in with his backpack hanging off his shoulder. He high fived me and sat on the couch.

"Nothing much. You know. I've just been hanging out with Bianca." He shrugged.

"Speaking of Bianca, what's been going on with you too?" I couldn't help but ask him. He told me about his whole day yesterday from when they watched movies at the electronics store, to chilling on her roof. It seemed like he was so into it. He must've had a lot of fun. "What happened on the roof?" I asked out of curiosity. Dez isn't the type to flirt with a girl or really do anything but I was just wondering.

"We just watched the stars and talked." He answered nonchalantly. This is kind of unbelievable since we are talking about Dez. It seemed too romantic for him.

"Dude." I nudged him. He looked at me confused. "You were on the roof with a really attractive female about your age 'talking'." He seemed to just realize what had happened.

"You're right! Maybe that's why I started feeling nervous. She's so pretty and we looked at each other for a while so I made an excuse that I had to leave. How could I not realize that?" He face palmed himself and sighed. "I hope I didn't hurt her feelings." He bowed his head down with a disappointed expression. I looked at him confused. "Well, now that I think about it, while we were looking at each other, she looked like she wanted to kiss me, but I was too stupid to notice and I sort of chickened out."

I shrugged. "Maybe she did want to kiss you, or maybe it was just one of those moments, but either way, you should make it up to her." He asked me how since I _am _the romantic type of guy. "Well, you could ask her out on a _real_ date." I suggested this. Dez agreed but looked sort of nervous when I told him the plan. He doesn't really know how to act on a date. After I calmed him down, we drove to the mall so he could ask her. The arcade manager hired her since she spends so much time there.

When we arrived, we saw Bianca cashing out tickets to some guy. He was flirting with her very obviously. He was playing with her hair and seemed to be getting irritated. We realized he was trying to get number, but she rejected. This boosted Dez's hope a little more. He wouldn't stop bothering her and I noticed Dez walking towards her. Bianca's eyes lit up when he arrived.

"Excuse me but I can't talk right now." She tried kindly rejecting home but he wouldn't stop.

"And why is that?" He asked sort of nicely but I heard a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Bianca was trying to think of an excuse. "Umm, because, umm… because my boyfriend is here." She grabbed Dez's arm and winked at him so he could play along.

"He's your boyfriend." He laughed. "Yeah right, prove it." He didn't believe it that easily apparently. Before I could realize what had happened, Bianca grabbed Dez's face and kissed him right on the spot. I saw Dez was surprised just like me, but he didn't pull away. Neither of them pulled away for a while actually. The boy rolled his eyes and walked away. After he left, Bianca pulled away but didn't stop looking into Dez's eyes. They smiled at each other. I had to cough for them to notice me.

Bianca chuckled before glancing back at Dez. She noticed he was smiling still. "So, you're not mad that I did that?" She asked confused. Dez shook his head no. "Good. I've been waiting for that since last night. She giggled again. Dez asked her out and she agreed for tomorrow night. Neither of them would be able to go out tonight because she's having girls' night with Trish and Ally and Dez and I are having guys' night out. It is Saturday so tomorrow will be the only day left since there's school after that.

When we left, we met up with other guys from school and played basketball. Afterwards, we came back to my house and played videogames for about two hours and ordered. I wondered what the girls were doing. They should be together by now since it's already almost 7.

Ally POV

Its 6:45 and Trish said she's on her way. Bianca will be here at 7:30 since she gets out of work at 7. I ordered Chinese food that we all agreed to over text. They'll be sleeping over. My dad and the rest of the family are out for the night at who knows where. That's a good thing, I guess. I'm still kind of confused about the whole Austin situation. I still haven't talk to him since yesterday, though. I hope he doesn't stay mad at me. I don't plan on avoiding him forever because we all know that could never happen.

Interrupting my thoughts, Trish barged through my door yelling, "ALLY!" She ran up and hugged me, squeezing me a little too hard. "I've missed you so much!" I could barely breathe. She noticed this and let go of me, but was still grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "I'm here! So, tell me everything."

I sighed. "Let's wait for Bianca. It's already 7:15 and she's coming in like 10 minutes. Plus, the food is on its way." As if on cue, Bianca arrived holding the Chinese food.

"If you don't mind, I paid since the delivery guy was right there." She set the food on the table. "Well, hi!" She hugged me and introduced herself to Trish.

I explained to them everything from things about Dallas and me, leaving out the details of our anniversary, to when I last broke up with him. "I sort of left Austin because Dallas really pissed me off."

"Ally, you know Austin must have been worried sick about you. He's your best friend and he cares too much for you to just do that. He must have gone crazy thinking about why you've been ignoring him." Trish went on and on about this until I interrupted her.

"Trish, I get that. I just needed some time away from him to think." It was true. I did need to be alone but I think it's been enough time.

Bianca sat next to me on the floor. "About what?" She asked. I just shrugged. Over the past few days, I've been thinking about everything, and I explained that about him. "Ally, I'm not just saying this, but I think you've mostly been thinking of Austin." I looked at her to continue what she was saying because I was still confused on what she meant. Bianca rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you, Ally that you and Austin have something going on and you don't realize it."

"Thank you! Finally someone understands what I've been trying to explain." Trish exclaimed.

"Well, last night I was thinking that actually." Both girls looked at me wide-eyed. "But I still don't know." They gave me the are-you-serious look. "What?"

"You two are so oblivious to each other." Trish said rolling her eyes. I shook my head and took out more teriyaki chicken to eat.

"Listen, Ally. Maybe your mind was telling you to get away from Austin for a few days to clear up your feelings for him." Bianca explained. That actually made sense.

"Maybe, but I'm not saying there's anything between us!" They shrugged and we talked about Trish's vacation. She had fun and she hung out with old family friends too.

After her story we talked about Bianca's old like in New York. She talked about all the mini adventures she had with her friends. She told about this one time when she, John, and Christina went to the top of the Statue of Liberty and threw a penny down to the water. Apparently it made a big enough splash to be noticed since it was from so high up and they got kicked out. Speaking of which, she told me and Trish about when she was hanging out with Dez and they got kicked out of the electronics store.

"So is there something going on between the two of you?" Trish asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Umm, I think so. Earlier today I pretended he was my boyfriend to get away from this boy. I kissed him and he didn't back away so I think he likes me back." She said nonchalantly. I looked over at Trish, whose jaw was dropped just like mine. Dez isn't that type of guy. "Oh, and he asked me out!" Bianca said cheerily. She was really into him.

It was almost 10pm and we decided to sing karaoke. After I sang, Trish sang Forget You by Cee Lo Green. She is an awesome singer, but it was more of a hobby for her to sing. Then, Bianca sag Halo by Beyoncé, and Trish and I were both flabbergasted. She had an amazing voice! We clapped and cheered for her. We all had another turn each and we found out Bianca could rap too. She was astonishing. Bianca, Trish, and I decided to sing one more song all together. It was Everything About You by One Direction. We had a lot of fun.

It was almost midnight when we were done. We decided to go to bed. Bianca texted Dez for the rest of the night and told us about him and Austin having a guys' night. Trish fell asleep pretty quickly. I was the only one awake at 1:30 am and I was thinking about what Bianca said earlier. Right then, my phone buzzed and I got a text. It was from Austin.

It read, "_I miss you."_

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! It took a while because I was getting so distracted. But here it is. Did you like it? I'm currently in love with One Direction by the way. Who's your favorite? Mine is Louis, hehe. Anyways, tell me what your favorite part of this story was so far. I'm dying to know. Tell me in your review. **


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets

_Secrets_

Austin POV (An hour earlier)

While Dez and I were finishing the pizza, we talked about his and Bianca's date tomorrow night. We planned out what will happen and he finally agreed. Afterwards, we shifted the topic to Ally.

"So, what do you think is wrong with her? She still hasn't talked to me." I asked Dez. He shrugged.

"I don't know, man. I haven't seen her all day. If she doesn't talk to you by tomorrow, I can ask Bianca. All the girls are hanging out tonight so she'll probably find out." He put his dish in the sink and poured himself a cup of soda.

"I guess all I can do is wait. But it's killing me!" I threw myself back on the couch.

Dez started texting Bianca until she fell asleep and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to her. I grabbed my phone from my charger. It didn't take long to scroll through my contacts since Ally is the first one in my favorites. I debated on whether to call her or text her. I decided to text her in case she was sleeping. I didn't even have to think about what to say.

"_I miss you._" I sent the message and waited to see if Ally would answer. Dez was already asleep on the other couch so I had nothing to do. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a Capri Sun.

I sat back down and heard my phone buzz. I got so excited and accidently squeezed the strawberry kiwi juice all over my shirt. I didn't even care though. I opened the message and saw that Ally answered me.

**Austin **/ _Ally_

"_I know. I miss you too._"

"**Why haven't you talked to me?"**

"_I've had a lot on my mind. :\ __Are you mad at me?_"

"_**Why would I be mad? It's okay if you keep just one secret from. **__**After all, I do have my own secret that you don't know. ;)"**_

"_When will I find out? :D"_

"**When you tell me your secret?"**

"_Austin!"_

"**Ally!"**

"_I don't know when I'll tell you. Maybe soon, but not now."_

"**Well I confess when you tell me. :)"**

I guess she fell asleep since she never answered, but I'm okay with that. At least she finally talked to me and we're okay… I think. I might as well go to sleep now since I'm the only one awake. I just know tomorrow will be a better day.

Ally POV

I woke up with drool on my face and my cellphone in my hand. I guess I fell asleep while talking to Austin. I read the last thing he said. Oh boy, I'll never find out his secret. I know that because I might never tell him. I admit that now I realize I'm starting to feel something for Austin. It's not the type of crush I used to have on Dallas, it's different.

I looked around and saw nobody. I walked to the kitchen to see Bianca and Trish making breakfast and joking around. I took one more look around noticed they cleaned up the mess we all made last night.

"Guys, you didn't have to clean. I could've leaned when you left." I smiled at them and smelled the warm pancakes they made.

"Who ever said we were leaving?" Bianca asked with a serous expression on her face. I know she's just joking though. "And it really was no big deal. We were part of making the mess so the least we could do was clean up." She continued to flip pancakes.

"Yeah, plus we aren't going anywhere until you tell us who you were texting last night." Trish gave me a devious smile.

"You noticed?" I chuckled nervously.

"Duh, we could hear clicking away. It wasn't a very long conversation though. I heard you snoring five minutes later." Bianca said shrugging. Trish put the finished pancakes on our plates and we sat down.

"Well, Austin texted me at first and I decided I can't keep ignoring him. So I texted back." They were waiting for me to continue. "We talked about telling each other a secret. He apparently has one and he won't tell me until I tell him mine."

"What's yours?" Trish asked. I forgot hadn't told them I realized my feelings for Austin.

When I did tell them Bianca almost choked on her milk and Trish muttered, "Finally." I just looked at her. "Well it took you long enough to realize it." I sighed.

"And you should tell him soon." I gave her a questioning look. "You never know, he might have the same feelings for you." She winked at me. I just shook my head and put my dish in the sink.

We all got ready to head to the mall. I had to work while Trish and Bianca get to hang around. Trish wore skinny jeans with cheetah print and a purple t shirt. Her hair was curly, as usual, with a black head band. Bianca wore regular skinny jeans and a neon pink top that read_ Relax_. She also had black flats to go with it. She also tied her hair up. I wore shorts with a red top and a floral cardigan. I wore tan sandals that had a flower on each.

Bianca drove us to the mall and I started my shift at Sonic Boom. It was pretty slow so I started my break early. At about 2, Bianca, Dez, and Austin walked in making as much noise as possible. Good thing there aren't any customers right now.

"Guys, what's going on? Why is everyone so loud? Calm down." I chuckled. They didn't seem to pay any attention so I stood up on the counter and whistled really loud. That caught their attention. "Thank you." I said placing my hands on my lips. "Now can anyone tell me what all the commotion is about?" They looked at each other and all yelled more things at me that I don't understand. I stood there tapping my foot impatiently. They noticed and simmered down.

Bianca sighed. "Apparently the boys think they could beat anyone in a cake fight. I know I can prove them wrong though." She looked at the boys and raised her brow.

"Oh yeah, and how will you prove us wrong?" Austin buzzed in. Dez opened his backpack and pulled out a small box of marble cake.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Dez said placing the cake on the counter next to me. No. This cannot happen. Bianca walked next to Dez.

"You know what? You're right." She grabbed a chunk of the cake with her bare hands and threw it on Dez's face. She ran around the counter while he chased her.

"Guys!" I tried to stop them but it was no use. Austin walked towards me and helped me down. "They better not get any of the instruments dirty." I said. Austin nodded.

"You're right, Ally. Hey, guys, let's take this outside!" Bianca and Dez obeyed and he chased her out.

"What do you mean 'let's'?" I didn't get to think about what was happening before Austin splattered a chunk of the marble cake on my face. "Austin!" I wiped my face off.

"Oh c'mon, Ally. Just let loose. The fight isn't in the store anyways." He shrugged backing away towards the doors. I thought about it for a minute and decided to have fun. I grabbed another chunk of the cake and chased after Austin closing the store behind me. He ran to the small park next to Sonic Boom and I found Bianca and Dez covered in cake. I guess they had another cake in his or her backpack.

Austin POV

I only jogged since my running was way faster than Ally's. She was already catching up to me though. Before I could speed up, she threw a piece of cake at my feet. I slipped and fell, busting my ass. She ran towards me trying to get one in my face, but instead, being her clumsy self, slipped on the cake and fell right on top of me. She got the cake all over herself when I caught her.

We were both laughing so hard. "Are you okay, Austin?" Ally managed to say between her uncontrollable laughter.

I calmed down and said, "Yeah, Ally. I'm fine. You really need to stop worrying about me sometimes." She giggled. We were still on the ground, covered in cake, in each other's arms. I looked into Ally's eyes and got that feeling again that I got when she kissed me on the cheek. All of a sudden, I started leaning in, and so did Ally. Before I could close the gap, we both got smashed by the rest of the cake.

I looked up to see Bianca and Dez standing next to each other laughing at us. Bianca had cake all over her hair, while Dez had it all over his shirt. Ally stood up and extended her arm out. I held it and stood up smiling at her. She blushed and turned away. _What just happened?_

We went back to my house to wash up. Bianca had an extra outfit in her backpack so she threw that on. I let Dez borrow one of my shirts and Ally wore one of my hoodies. Bianca let her wear her extra jeans. I couldn't help but notice how cute Ally looked in my hoodie. _What are you thinking, Austin?_

"So, where'd Trish go?" Ally asked Bianca.

"She went to search for a new job." Bianca took a glance her watch. "Oh, shit. Sorry, guys but I gotta go. It's already 4 and I have to go somewhere with my family before the date." She kissed Dez on the cheek and said bye to Ally and I. After she walked out the door Dez grabbed his bag.

"I should probably go get ready for the date too. I'll catch a ride with Bianca. See you guys tomorrow." We did our handshake and h waved to Ally while shutting the door. Ally looked around the room and noticed nobody was home.

"Where's your parents." She sat on the couch.

"They've been away for the weekend, but they're coming back later on tonight." I answered. We sat in silence for a few moments. "So, are you gonna tell me the secret?" I asked smiling. She giggled and shook her head.

"Nope. You have to tell me first." I gave her the best puppy dog eyes I could. Usually, she'd budge at the first time. She contemplated whether to tell me or not. "You're not getting it out of me Austin."

"What do I have to do?" I whined. She got up, grabbed my guitar, and handed it to me. I looked at her confused.

"You have to write me a song. And it has to be really good." She already knew how terrible I am at writing songs. That's why she's my partner. "You _did_ write some of the lyrics to our new song." She had a point there. I sighed and strummed the guitar. I thought about it for a minute then just let words flow out of me.

_You're on my mind every night_

_And in the morning when I wake_

_Don't leave me lonely_

_Can you just hold me_

_Together before I break_

Ally stared at me in awe with her eyes wide and her brows up. "Austin, that was pretty good for someone who can't right."

"So can I hear your secret?" I sat next to her.

"That's not a full song." I tried the puppy dog eyes again. No progress. "I said you have to write me a song. You could either do that, or tell me your secret." I shook my head no. "Why can't I know? You've told me everything else before. Right, Austin Monica Moon?" I rolled my eyes. Why did I ever tell her that?

"Not everything. You haven't told me everything. I always have to beg and beg to find out or 'accidently' read your diary." She sighed and got up to get juice for each of us. "Do I have to tell you my secret?" I asked. She nodded and handed me the juice. I don't actually have a secret to tell her, I think. What am I supposed to say? I really wanna know what she's hiding from me that's such a big deal.

"I'm waiting." She said. I didn't know what to say so I said whatever came to mind.

"I'm giving you a big surprise for your birthday!" _No I'm not! _Why would I say that? Now I have to think of something to give her that she wouldn't expect. Her birthday is next week and I never actually planned on what to get her.

"Really? What is it?" She started nudging me. I panicked.

"Another Austin and Ally day, but better." _What?_ I don't even know what's coming out of my mouth right now. She wasn't fully happy with my response but she accepted it since I said it would be a surprise. She _hates_ when people ruin surprises. "What's your secret?" I asked scooting closer to her.

Ally POV

He told me part of his secret, so I have to tell him part of mine. If I go out and pour all of my feelings for him and he doesn't feel the same way then that'll be a problem. He was waiting for an answer. What am I gonna say?

"Uh, I have feelings for someone." I said trying to sound not so panicky. It didn't really work.

"Oh… Who?" He asked obviously interested in the subject. I shook my head.

"You didn't tell me your whole secret, so I'm not telling you mine." He groaned. It'll be a while until I tell him.

"Can you tell me on your birthday?" He asked hopefully. I thought about it and nodded. "Yes!" He did his happy dance while I just looked at him oddly. He sure was a weido, but a cute weirdo. _What are you think, Ally?_


	14. Chapter 14: Family History

_Family History_

Austin POV

We got hung out watching Finding Nemo in the living room. It's too funny. _Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming._ Ally was so into the movie too. She told me that our friendship is like theirs in the movie. We both agreed she was more like Marlin and I was more like Dory. She is serious while I'm sometimes random. We met by accident and have been inseparable ever since. It's actually a pretty cute relationship. _What?_

"I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine. And he shall be my Squishy." Ally said mimicking Dory's line. She sat in front of the TV screen gazing at the screen like a kid watching cartoons. "Oh no! No, Dory. Do not play with the jellyfish! It's dangerous." She was literally scared for Dory, as if the fish were real. She screamed and hopped into my lap when she saw Dory and Marlin almost dying. "Don't die." She whispered. I just chuckled to myself.

"Ally, this is just a movie. Plus, it's only like half way through, they have more to the adventure. Another reason they won't die is because this is a Disney movie, so there's no need to be on the verge of tears." She scowled at me. I raised my hands in defense. "Sorry for spoiling it." She turned back to the screen and noticed it was now a commercial.

"I'm going to get some ice cream," She said walking towards the kitchen. I noticed her phone buzz. It's been buzzing for the past hour, but she's been ignoring it. It must not be that important since she won't answer, so it's okay if I check.

I flipped open her cell phone and saw that Dallas has been texting her. I was about to check the messages when I heard Ally coming back. I threw her phone back to where it was sat back down.

"Here ya go, chocolate chip cookie dough for you, and fruity mint swirl for me." She smiled and plopped down next to me putting a big spoon of her ice cream in your mouth. "Ah, brain freeze!" She looked at me for help.

"Hold on." I grabbed a big spoon of ice cream and put it into my mouth just like her. "Brain freeze!" She laughed as much as she could without spitting out the ice cream. We both swallowed our ice cream slowly when we calmed down on laughing.

"Okay, okay." Ally giggled. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, but I wanted to. It would only be fair if we both looked like idiots." I joked. She just pouted at me. "Just kidding."

"Oh, it's back!" She continued to watch the movie. I watched her laugh as the big turtle, Crush, and his baby turtle did their handshake. "Give me some fin, noggin, dude_" _She mimicked the line. Ally is just so adorable. "What?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing. It's just funny how you can act like an adult one minute, and then be so childish the next. It's actually pretty cute." I smiled back at her as she blushed and looked away.

We watched the rest of the movie laughing at funny moments and keeping a comfortable silence for the rest. Well, Ally would actually say her thoughts out loud. At the end, she started to tear up.

"Ally, there's no need to cry. It's a happy ending." I tried to soothe her. "Do you need a hug?" She just nodded her head and I pulled her into a long bear hug that she loves so much. "Now tell me why you were crying."

"It's for something stupid." She said into my shoulder, crying even harder. I pulled her out of the hug and looked her right in the eye.

"Ally, it doesn't matter if it's stupid. And I'm pretty sure it won't be stupid. Please tell me." I pleaded.

"Okay, okay. Well, I'm not crying for the end of the movie. I was thinking of the beginning." She stopped her crying. I motioned for her to say more. "I never told you much about my family. I mean, I never explained much." I shook my head no. She took a deep breath and continued. "I was 11. My dad was out on a business trip and my mom was sleeping… And so were the rest of my siblings." I looked at her confused. "I know I never told you, but I had 2 sisters and a brother. Yeah, well it was past midnight and I was the only one awake. Everything was fine but I just couldn't sleep because I kept hearing a creaking sound. The house was fairly new so it should have been pretty fine. It was going on for about a half an hour when I decided to go get a snack. The kitchen was just down the hall so it wasn't too far. I tiptoed quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone up. My parents' room is in plain view of the kitchen and living room. I was about to creak the fridge door open when I heard the sound of footsteps from the living room. I turned around and saw two men in my living room." She paused for a moment.

"So, you were getting robbed?" My eyes basically popped out head. She nodded. "Well, what did you do?"

She sighed. "I was 11, Austin. What do you think I did? I obviously screamed. It's just an instinct." She shrugged. "They guys saw me and were about to come running up when my mom opened the door behind. She pushed me into the bedroom and my brother and sisters came running out. She dialed 9-1-1 while yelling at my siblings to lock themselves in her room with me. I was already hiding in her closet crying when-" her eyes started to water. "-When I heard the gunshots." She started pouring her eyes out. I hugged her as tight as I could, never wanting to let go. "In just a few minutes the cops came, running in. I guess they heard me crying when they pulled me out. I saw the bloodstains all around the hall and the kitchen. I remember seeing them on the gurneys, just lying there, not moving, not breathing, just lifeless."

"What happened when your dad found out?" I asked. She walked away and I instantly felt the cold chills run down my spine without her next to me.

"I remember him going crazy for some time after that. He never let me go anywhere or do anything. He shut himself and me away from the world for about a month. He taught me how to play piano then. It was the summer so I didn't skip school or anything." I sat next to her on the floor. "Around August, he finally got out. That's when he finally let me out. School was almost starting and it was hard for him to let me go. He insisted on picking me up every day and bringing me to school every day."

"So, the beginning of this movie is basically you reliving your past?" She nodded at my question. I didn't know what to say. She was my best friend and I never know this about her? I mean, I knew her mother died but not that she had any brothers or sisters? "What were your siblings' names?" She smiled at my question, obviously happy that I wanted to know more.

"The oldest sister, who was only a year older than me, is Stephanie. She was like the leader of our family group. But she wasn't bossy. Then there's Justin, who was as old as me, except he was a few months older. He was funny, protective, and a joker. Victoria was the youngest. She's 3 years younger than me. She was so adorable." She sat in silence thinking of them.

"So, tell me about some memories you guys have had?" She perked up to tell me all about her adventures she's had with her Justin, Victoria, and Stephanie, which were also her best friends. She joked about them, cried about them, and smiled at the memories. I was happy that she loved the memories but I still felt bad for her. She lost most of her family, in one night, and she probably blames herself. I felt like crying myself.

When she finished I realized she was getting tired so I let her go to sleep. I didn't want to leave her, but it'll school tomorrow, and we just had a very emotional talk about her family. I won't be surprised if she cries herself to sleep.

She said goodbye to me at the door, but I stopped her before she could close it. "Ally, I want to promise you that you'll never lose me or any of your best friends. You're basically alone in your life since your dad is always out. I just need you to promise me something." She nodded for me to continue. I looked her right in the eye and continued. "Promise me you'll never do anything stupid that you'll eventually regret."

She rolled her eyes. "Austin-" I cut her off.

"No. You have to promise me this. I don't want anything to happen to you." I pulled her in for a hug and whispered into her hair. "I don't want to lose you."

"Okay, I promise." I kissed her head and walked to my car door. "Bye, Austin!" She waved to me and I waved back. I know Ally, and I know she blames herself for everything. But she must _hate_ herself for this. If she never screamed, or even got out of bed, she'd probably be fine. Not that I blame her. I believe she did the right thing. What if the thieves were going to sneak into every room to steal more? She might've been one of the victims.

When I got home, I saw a new text from Ally. It read, "_Please, don't tell anyone._" Why would I? Does she not trust me? I dunno. Well, tomorrows a new day and I don't want to bother her about it any time soon. I might as well get some sleep. I texted her back and promised I wouldn't say anything. I texted tonight and slowly drifted to sleep while listening to music.

* * *

**There you have it. It's mainly about Ally's family and what happened. Did you like it? And sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days. My internet is being really annoying and I've been really busy. But there's only 4 more days of school for me. So, yeah. I'll probably update more. Anyways, I like a lot of the reviews I've gotten so please review more! :)**

**Oh, and here's a sneak peek of the next chapter: It's the first day of school after Spring vacation. Bianca and Dez have some stuff to say. Dallas is back with some more problems. And Trish meets someone. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Back to School

_Back to School_

Austin POV

I woke up the next morning ready to go back to school. I fell asleep pretty quickly last night after returning from Ally's. I decided to wear a pair of jeans with a blue plaid Hollister shirt and blue Nike sneakers. I made my hair to look casually messy, the way Ally likes it. After eating a quick breakfast, I drove to Dez's house to pick him. When he ran to my car, he didn't look too happy.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked as Dez sat staring into space. He just shook his head. "Wait, does this have anything to do with your date with Bianca?" He sat up and finally looked at me with a glum expression. He just nodded. "Dude, what happened? I though you guys were perfect for each other?"

"Well, the date you planned for me didn't go too well. I made the picnic and we went to the beach and did all the romantic stuff you told me to do. But then afterwards, we started talking and…" he sighed. "She didn't enjoy the date." He slumped back in the chair.

"Seriously? Why, what happened? Did you spill a drink on her outfit? Did you mess up on all the romance?" I asked lightly punching his arm. I was joking but at the same time being serious about the date.

"No… Actually, I did everything perfectly. It's just that Bianca's not like that." I looked at him questioningly. "She isn't the romantic type of girl. She told me she was more of an adrenaline junkie…" We arrived at school as he finished what he was saying.

"Wait, I thought she liked that since you guys had that moment on the roof…" He shrugged. "I'm sorry, man. This is my entire fault. You're the one that wanted to do more fun and unromantic stuff but I pushed you to do what I wanted to do in the first place." I parked the car and he looked over at me before getting out.

"Wait, you wanted to take Bianca out on a date? When was this?" Dez asked.

"When I first met her, I had that type of little kid crush on her but I realized when I hung out with her at a carnival that we'd be better as friends." He nodded understandingly and we exited my car. "I'm really sorry man. Is there any way I could fix this?" He shrugged and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Everything happens for a reason." He walked away to his locker while I went to mine. I spotted Ally, whose locker is just a few feet away from mine, getting her books for the next few classes. After I grabbed my books, I walked over to her.

"Hey, Ally. How's it going?" I asked standing next to her. She just glanced my way, shut her locker and walked away. "Hold up. Where are you going?" I tried to pull her back but she shook my arm away. I even caught her rolling her eyes. What's up with her? I can't even shrug this off.

I walked to the first class of the day, Algebra 2. I have that call with Trish. Maybe she knows what's going on with Ally. Even if she doesn't know anything I have English with Ally after.

I sat on my usual seat in the back of the class and motioned for Trish to sit next to me. Although she is one of my best friends, we don't always follow each other like people would expect for best friends to do. I usually sit alone and she sits with this other girl named Tanya.

"Hey Austin, what's up?" She sat next to me putting her books down.

"Well, I was wondering if you know what's up with Ally… We hung out yesterday and she told me something kind of big but now she won't talk to me. She seemed pretty normal when I left last night, but now she's just ignoring me." Trish just looked at me confused. "I'm sorry but she promised me to not tell anyone what the secret was. You may know but I don't even want to bring it up." She nodded her head understandingly.

"Well, I dunno. She seemed fine this morning when we walked to school together. She didn't even mention anything about being mad at you." I shrugged and the teacher walked in interrupting our conversation.

"Good morning, class. We have a new student this morning. Her name is Bianca. Please make her feel comfortable." Ms. Banks motioned Bianca to sit anywhere. The seats were set up in groups of four so she sat with us. Our class was pretty small so that's why I didn't sit with anyone usually.

Ms. Banks continued the class as our group whispered quietly. Bianca said this one joke which made us burst out laughing. "Umm, excuse me but is there something funny. Trish and I couldn't stop laughing. We had tears streaming down our face. Bianca wasn't laughing too hard. She just sat there smiling. "Bianca, could you please explain to me what's going on."

"I could… but I think we should really get on with the class. The more you teach, the more we learn." She responded. "I thought it was pretty obvious." She turned back around.

"Bianca. I understand you are new here but I don't need, nor want your attitude. Now, since you find this lesson so important, will you please prove to me how much you that you've been taking notes? She stood there with her arms crossed. Trish and I just looked like idiots still laughing our heads off. Bianca revealed a notebook she's been holding that nobody noticed. Ms. Banks looked surprised but nodded and continued with the lesson. She probably felt stupid. Trish and I finally calmed down and were now wiping away the tears.

"Considering it's your first day, you sure made an impression with the whole math class." Trish nodded her head agreeing with me. The bell rang and Bianca's next class was with Trish, Dez, and democracy with Mr. Burke. I'll have to ask him how that goes later. I, however, have English with Ally and Mrs. Longo. Maybe she'll talk to me since we have a group project that we're working on together in class.

I sat down at my usual seat next to Ally, who was facing the other way. She doesn't usually hold grudges. Wait, why would she hold a grudge against me for something I never did. At least I don't think I ever did anything.

Mrs. Longo made us start the project and Ally didn't do much talking. "So, Ally, how do I describe this in one paragraph?" I honestly had no idea what the question even was. I just wanted to hear my best friend's voice. She looked at what I was pointing at.

"That's not the question we're doing. We could choose one of the three and we both agreed on number two." She was being extra bossy and she had a hint of annoyance in her voice. At least she's talking. I basically tackled her with a hug. "Austin! Get away from me!" Ally pushed me off. Whoa, she was being serious.

"What's wrong? Why do you keep ignoring me? It's kind of bugging me." I earned a glare from Mrs. Longo and sat down.

Ally slammed the notebook down and looked at me. "You wanna know what's wrong, Austin? You told my huge secret to someone that I'd never even expect you to talk to never mind spill my secrets to them." Her voice cracked as she whisper-yelled at me. I hope she doesn't start crying.

"Wait a minute. I never told anyone your secret. What are you talking about? I never even mentioned it. And who do you think I told?" She rolled her eyes, sighed, and carried on with the project.

"Dallas." She mumbled.

"What? I never even saw him today. Plus, why would I tell him? He's your ex-boyfriend and I hate him. Why would you think I told him?" I was very confused at this moment but also frustrated that Ally would think I did such a thing.

"He started talking about it during Art last period. I obviously believed that you told him since you're the only person I've ever talked about my family with." I could tell she was on the verge of tears. The bell rang and she picked up her books and dashed out of the room. I hurried to catch up behind her.

"Ally, you have to trust me. I never said anything to Dallas. Please, Ally. I'm your best friend. Of course he would lie to you. Trust me." I pleaded. She sighed and gave in.

"You're right. I'm sorry for acting like a complete jerk. It's just … I'm still pretty annoyed with Dallas. He said it was you… and I really don't know any other way he could've found out." She trailed off as we headed for phys. ed. where we'll be meeting Trish, Dez, and Bianca. I checked her schedule before to see what we'd have together. I guess gym will be where the whole gang meets.

"Hey guys!" Bianca greeted us. "How's it going? Is everything better between the two of you? Trish told me everything that Austin said." She smiled at us expecting an answer. I just glared at Trish while Ally nodded and sat on the floor.

"By the way, there's a sub so no class, but we have to stay here." Dez chimed in. I guess this is the time we could talk about what happened last period with Bianca.

"Hey buddy. So, did Bianca say anything about last night?" I told him walking away from the group. He shook his head.

"No, but I don't think she's mad either." He shrugged and sat next to Ally.

"Well that's good. At least there's no problem." I sat on the other side to Ally. Both Dez and I started bothering her and she just joked around with us. Trish was talking with Bianca when a boy approached them.

"Umm, hey. I'm kind of new here and I was wondering if I'm in the right gym." He was talking mainly to Trish.

Trish POV

Wow, this boy is good looking. He has brown hair, like Ally, styled kind of messy, like Austin's, and green eyes, like Dez. He had the same tan as Bianca too. Wow, he was a mix of all of us. I looked at his schedule and nodded.

"Yup, this is the right gym. Mr. Daniels isn't here today though so we have a free period, except we have to stay here." I was about to turn back to Bianca when he spoke.

"I'm Kevin, by the way. And you are?" He smiled. Oh boy, that smile was _perfect_. I almost fell in love with his face right there.

"Trish." I smiled back and shook his hand. My friends were just staring at us so I decided to introduce them. "Oh and that's Austin, Ally, Dez, and Bianca." They each waved or smiled. Kevin nodded back at them.

"Well, nice meeting you. I'll see you later." He smiled and walked away. I waved back and said bye flirtatiously and turned back to my friends. They were all looking at me.

"What?" They just kept staring back. "Guys!" Ally laughed.

"'Bye Kevin.'" Ally mimicked my voice and wave. I rolled my eyes while everyone laughed with Ally.

"Shut up." I said jokingly. For the rest of the free period the group made fun of me, talked about Austin's upcoming concert, and joked around. It was pretty fun actually. That was until _he _approached us. Bianca told me about him.

"What do you want?" Bianca asked quite annoyed. "We don't need you to bother us." Ally was the only one who looked confused.

"Oh don't worry, Bianca. I'm not here to talk to you. I know you've got him." He nodded towards Dez. "I'm here to speak to Ally." He smirked at Ally. Oh boy.

**I dunno what to say so… bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: Whoa

_Whoa_

Bianca POV

"And for what?" I had a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Well, l heard that Ally and Dallas are over now. I thought, maybe she needs some comforting." He winked at Ally.

"Well, Dan, that's what you thought. She has her friends here to talk to. She doesn't need you." I turned around to a confused Ally. "He's a jerk that only wants… ya know." I whispered and made hand motions for what he wants… the nasty. Austin got up off the floor.

"That means you can go now." He seemed sort of jealous. I couldn't blame him. Dan was trying to steal his girl. Not that anyone knows for sure, but I think he and Ally have a little spark that might soon erupt into a firework, well with my help since they are both so oblivious. "Now do you have any last words?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I do." He snickered. Then he looked at me. "That little whore better shut her mouth before something bad happens to her." He was talking about me. That's when Dez lunged himself at him. Oh shit! Wait, are they fighting? Dez is fighting for me? Aw, how sweet! I think I was a little too hard on him last night, but I didn't mean to sound so rude to him.

In between punches, Dez said, "Bianca … is not a … whore!" Austin removed him from Dan. Dan just looked traumatized but surprised that Dez would do that. Then the sub came in and started yelling some shit at Dez. Nobody was really listening though. Dez was glaring at Dan as they were both being pulled towards the principal's office.

"Umm, guys! What was that all about?" Ally was such a confused puppy.

"That's Dan. He's been hitting on me since a few days ago and he won't stop, even when I told him I was taken." I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, Ally. He is not someone you'd want to hang around."

"Yeah, he's a total douche." Trish buzzed in.

"Well, why'd he call you a whore?" Austin was just as confused as I was about that. I shrugged.

"I dunno. But Dez and him seem to have an issue with each other." I honestly didn't even know that they talked besides that one time I kissed Dez in front of Dan just to get him away from me.

"Well, I think it's about you. Dez would never just lunge himself at someone. They must both know something that none of us know about. But he fought for you, that's awesome! He must really like you." I nodded and blushed a little. I honestly like Dez a lot too. Hopefully he'll forgive me.

Ally POV

I'm still super confused on who Dez was fighting and about what happened. I feel bad for Dez. He's gonna get in so much trouble… he might even not be allowed to go ton prom. That'll be terrible! I can't let that happen.

Without warning anyone, I left the gym and walked down to the principal's office. I saw Dez sitting in the waiting room. Dan must be with the principal already. I walked in and sat next to Dez.

"Hey, Dez. Sorry that you're in here. You really shouldn't have done that… you could get in a lot of trouble." He didn't look up. "What's wrong?"

"Well, if I tell you, you have to promise to not tell Bianca." He looked up. I nodded and promised him. "Okay, well I obviously stuck up for Bianca since he called her a whore. I really like her and he called her that because of some rumors he started." I waited for him to continue. "He told everyone that Bianca and I did stuff the first day we met."

"Wait, how does he even know Bianca?" I straightened his back to tell the whole story. He told me about how Bianca kissed him to get Dan off her back and how Dan was really angry about that.

"Dan has always hated me. And I guess being with Bianca made him jealous, so he started all the rumors." He rested his head in his hands.

"Why can't I tell Bianca? She'll eventually find out." It's true. Things get around pretty quick in this high school.

"Well, she doesn't really like me as much as I like her. Well, I assume that since she hated the date." He looked really upset about.

"Well I doubt that." He looked at me confused. "Especially after what you just did." I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"You know what, I believe you. It was just a bad date. She liked me before the date, why not now." I nodded.

"Hey, maybe you can ask her to prom." He nodded excitedly then Principal Miller walked out to the where were with Dan following behind. Dez stood up and so did I.

"Dez, you may take a seat in my office and Dan, you can return to class." Principal Miller motioned for Dez to come in.

"I'm going with him. I saw everything that happened and you know I'll be honest." Principal Miller nodded and we all sat in his office.

"So, the substitute said you started the fight, Dez. Is this true?" Dez slouched in his seat so I spoke up for him.

"In his defense, Dan was being a complete jerk. And he said … some not-so-nice words towards Bianca, the new girl. Dez just needed to shut him up. We've all tried to tell him to leave but he was being even ruder." I was sitting up in my chair. Dez just nodded.

"Ally, I trust you, but if there's a problem between two people, friends shouldn't chime in. Someone should've told a teacher, not fight over silly words." Was he being serious?

"You don't even know what happened. He was being rude towards Ally and we all asked him nicely to leave but he ignored us. The he called Bianca a whore!" Dez practically yelled to the principal.

"Excuse me, but no student is allowed to speak like that in this building." Principal Miller got up from his seat. "I don't care what either of you say. I didn't hear Dan speak so there's no proof. However, I did just hear you, Dez, scream it in my face. For this, you will have to pay the consequences." This can't happen to Dez. "You will not be allowed or invited to any school functions, and that includes prom."

"But Dez was only telling you what Dan had said. You can't possibly be taking Dan's side. He's always getting into trouble and Dez never does. Why don't you believe us?" I've never yelled at a teacher before, but it sure does feel good.

"Ms. Dawson, this doesn't concern you. You may leave now." I just stared at the principal in awe. "You may leave, unless you'd like to be disciplined too." I can't miss out on prom. Of course I don't want to just leave Dez and feel like a terrible friend. I looked back at Dez then to Principal Miller. I put my head down and walked out the door. When I looked back, I saw Dez looking at me understandingly nodding. I mouthed_, "Sorry."_

I walked back to the gym feeling guilty, and of course I felt like a terrible friend. I just left Dez just because I don't want to miss out on prom. Sure he understands, but I was being so selfish. Just as entered the gym, the bell rang. I walked with the rest of the crew to lunch. Lunch is 45 minutes hours. I know, longer than most schools. Lunch and free period is basically mixed. We grabbed our lunch and sat a table big enough for all of us.

"So, what happened with Dez?" Austin asked. Everyone else interested too. I really didn't want to talk about it, but I know everyone is worried.

"He can't go to prom. He got in trouble for telling Principal Miller what Dan said. The principal was taking Dan's side. He was being so unfair." I shook my head and pushed away my food, suddenly losing my appetite.

"What? No, he can't do that. He wasn't even there. Dez is the good guy. Did Dan even get in any trouble?" Bianca was pissed. I shook my head. She grabbed her bag and stormed off. Nobody knew where we heading so followed her.

She was really fast, so we had to run to catch up to her. Well, Trish and I stopped and watched Austin catch up to.

There was now only 15 minutes left until lunch ended so we decided to go get our stuff for the next classes. Trish's locker was on the other end of the hall so I was alone at my locker. Who knows where Austin and Bianca went. Just as I was closing my locker, a certain someone came up to me.

"What do you want, Dallas?" I asked. Hopefully he'll take the hint that I don't want to talk to him.

"I just came to talk." I nodded my head slowly waiting for him to continue. "Well, I heard Dan was bugging you."

"Yup. Do you have anything to do with that?" He shook his head. I know when he's lying but he was telling the truth this time. "Well then why are you bothering me about him?"

"I just wanted to warn you about him. He's a huge jerk. I know I'm not someone that you'd trust about him since I was sort of a douche but, please. Just trust me this once." He pleaded following me to Trish's locker.

"I already have friends that told me this, and one of them happens to be your cousin." I turned around and stopped him. "Now if you don't wanna sacrifice your life, I suggest you walk away before Trish finds you talking to me." I shooed him away. He sighed and nodded and left.

I turned around and jumped at the sight of Trish. "So, what did Dallas want?" she asked with a creepy smile. "Was he pleading for you to take him back? Or was he ranting about Austin again? Was he jealous of Austin's plans? Oh I bet he was. I-" I cut her off.

"What plans are you talking about?" She just laughed nervously, slapped my arm playfully, and speed walked to her next class.

There are still 3 classes left for the day, and then I have to go to the dance committee. Prom is only a few weeks away and I want to be part of making the night perfect. I also convinced the most of the crew to join in, but Dez didn't want to do it. I guess he wouldn't be doing it anyways since he can't even come. Next I have world history with Dez so I can talk about it with him there.

Just as I arrived, Dez pulled me off to the side. "Hey, Ally… I hope you're not feeling guilt about leaving earlier today. I completely understand. Plus, I wouldn't want to get in trouble for sticking up for a friend. Oh, and by the way, thanks. I needed someone with me." He lighted nudged my arm and we sat next to each other.

Mr. Nero came in and started the lesson. I couldn't stay focused. I had too many things on my mind. 1- Austin's "plans" that apparently have to do with me. 2- Dallas telling me about Dan. 3- Dez not being able to go to prom with Bianca. I'm curious about number 1, confused about number 2, and feeling terrible about number 3. I didn't notice that everyone had already left so Dez interrupted my thoughts and pulled me out of the classroom.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of out of it." Dez seemed concerned. I nodded and sighed. "Are you sure? Do you need me to get Trish, or Bianca, or Austin?"

"No, it's okay. I have my next class with Bianca anyways." He nodded and walked off. Bianca caught up with me and put her arm in mine.

"So, Ally-cakes, how's your day been?" She asked gleaming.

"Umm, just fine, thanks for asking…" Everyone seemed to be extra nice to me today. It was pretty odd.

"Well that's great! Oh and by the way, why was Dallas talking to you? Aren't you like mad at him or something?" So Dallas never told her anything… I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I sighed. Bianca tried comforting me but I still wasn't paying much attention to anyone. "Hey, do you know about any plans Austin has that Trish mentioned earlier?" Bianca sat in the seat next to me before Mrs. Rodriguez came in.

"Trish mentioned plans?" I nodded. "Hmm, I dunno. Austin didn't tell me about any plans last period." She shrugged and Mrs. Rodriguez started the class. I was surprised to see how much of an attitude Bianca can give to a teacher. She seemed like such a sweet and innocent girl. Boy was I wrong.

For an assignment, we chose a partner and asked them about different chores they did around the house. Bianca was my partner. I learned that Bianca used to do every single chore in the house. Was her mom really that busy? That must stink.

When class ended, I walked to chemistry class where I don't have anyone from the gang. Usually I'd sit with Dallas, but now that'd just be awkward. I guess it'll be a lonely last period for Ally Dawson.

Austin POV

My last period is health class. I have it with Dez so it's never boring for me. I walked into Ms. Perry's classroom and sat in my usual seat next to Dez. He seemed a little bummed. I'd be too if I wasn't allowed to go to Prom. Speaking of prom, everyone's been saying that Ally has plans that have to do with me. I can't help but think that she is going to ask me since that's what people are hinting towards. She isn't that type of girl though. She likes when the boy asks the girl. I would ask her, but aren't we already going together. I mean, we are best friends. Plus, Dallas and her are over. I dunno, maybe I will ask her. She is my best friend after all.

"Hey, Dez, I guess you're bummed about not being able to go to prom?" I'm not sure if he even wants to talk about it, but I brought up the topic anyways.

"I'm not bummed about not going to prom. I'm more bummed that I can't ask Bianca. She didn't like the date, but she still might like me. It was just one mistake." I nodded my head. "I just wish there was some way that the principal would let me go again." He sighed and slumped back in his chair.

"Maybe there is a way. What if you help with the committee? I know you don't wanna do it, but Principal Miller might see how helpful you are and let you go." I don't know if this will work, but it's a good idea. Dez thought about it for a minute then nodded.

The rest of the class period we just talked about random stuff. The class ended pretty quickly. We both rushed to the principal's office and told her Principal Miller about the idea. He agreed then we ran to tell the rest of the crew. They all seemed pretty excited.

Well the first day of school after vacation went pretty well. Dez did get in trouble, but we fixed that. Well, we're in the process of fixing the problem. Something else that's been bothering me all day is the thought of Dan even speaking to Ally, or trying to hurt Bianca. He did give her a warning after all. It doesn't seem like she cared much. Anyways, I guess it's time to talk to Ally.

* * *

**You probably hate me. In my defense, my internet has been acting stupid and … yeah. Anyways, how'd you like this chapter? I'm in the process of writing the next chapter and if I finish before the internet stops working again, I'll update. So, please review! Oh, and I don't own Austin and Ally.**


	17. Chapter 17: Plans

_Plans_

Ally POV

After school ended, I headed to the gym, where we would be holding the dance committee meetings. The actual prom will be at a different building. Austin was following behind while the rest of the crew was taking their sweet time.

"So, Ally, how's your day been?" Oh gosh. Is it happening? Are his 'plans' that everyone's been mentioning him asking me to prom? I really would love to go with my best friend. I just can't go with him as a date.

"Umm- uh, just fine, and yours?" My voice cracked. I was hoping he wouldn't hear the nervousness.

He shrugged. "It was okay, sort of. I'm just annoyed by Dan." I nodded understandingly. "Anyways, do you have any plans for prom?" I stopped walking and he bumped into me. "Umm, Ally…?"

"Wh-What do mean by plans?" Geez, could my stuttering get any worse. "I don't have any plans. Ya know, besides setting up and rushing home to get ready." He nodded. There was an awkward silence between us while we were just standing in the hallway. "Umm, do you have any plans?" I avoided eye contact.

"No, actually, well besides setting up then rushing home. I am performing anyways." We continued walking towards the gym.

"I completely forgot about that! We need to write a new song. It can't be the same one we're doing at the festival." He nodded. "Do you want to work on it after the meeting?"

"Sure, but first-" I waited for him to continue. He sighed. "Never mind." We walked into the gym to see that only 3 other people were here. The rest of the crew walked in. Wow, this is a small group. I'm the head of the committee and I have to give everyone their job. Besides Bianca, Trish, Austin, Dez, and I, there was Samantha, Josh, and Danielle. Josh is part of Austin's band. He plays bass guitar so I'm guessing Austin got him to come.

"Okay, since there aren't many people here now, I guess it's just us. That means we will need to work really hard to make prom perfect." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but everyone was just bored. Considering most of these people are my close friends, I was expecting more. I gave everyone their job and said to meet up tomorrow. We really can't get much done on the first day.

Bianca and Trish went right to their jobs in the mall after the meeting while Dez went home and Danielle walked home with her friends. Josh and Austin came back with me to Sonic Boom to work on the music. I'm not really close with Josh so I won't be working much on the new song.

Austin POV

We set our bags down while Ally said hi to her dad and uncle. I wonder where the rest of her family is. Anyways, Josh and I already finished working on the music for _Paradise_ so I guess we should just start on a new song.

"Hey, Ally, do you have any ideas in your songbook?" I sat on the piano bench. She looked down at her phone and typed something. I instantly got a text message from her. It read, "_I'm not doing the song with Josh here. I barely know him._" I looked up at her and nodded. I understand that she has stage fright and she only plays music for her family or her closest friends.

I made an excuse to not do the new song and instead, Josh and I started making the playlist for prom. We were handling music. About an hour passed when Josh had to leave for a family emergency. Once he left, Ally happily agreed to work on the song.

"I don't have much in my songbook. It's just a few different things but they're lyrics for duets." She shrugged. We do duets for fun sometimes but we'll never perform them together since Ally has her stage fright, I've tried plenty of times to take her stage fright away but nothing has worked.

"Well maybe we can change it to a song just for me… as long as it's okay with you." I don't want her to change her song if she doesn't want to. I do love singing duets with her, but I just really need a new song for prom.

"Well, I tried to change it earlier while Josh was here but I had no luck. Maybe someone can sing a duet with you. It's always good to try something different." She had a point there. I don't want to sing one of our duets without her though. Then, it wouldn't be 'our' duet.

"I dunno. Do you even know anyone who would sing with me? I mean, I know a ton of people would want to sing with me. I just don't want some stranger to sing with me." I didn't want to sound like I have a huge ego but a many people have tried to get my attention and tried to get me to sing with them.

"Actually, I do know someone. And trust me, she's an amazing singer and definitely not just some stranger." I looked at her confused. "You can sing the duet with Bianca!"

Oh yeah, I forgot she told me she could sing. "You've heard her sing?" Ally nodded. "Well, I guess we should get started on the song. Oh, and make sure Bianca agrees first. We don't want to do all this work for nothing." Ally grabbed her phone and texted Bianca the plans.

"She agreed to sing with you for prom. Only on one condition." I waited for her to continue. "Oh, she didn't tell me. She said she'll tell you soon." Hm, I wonder what it is. Why couldn't she just tell Ally? Oh boy, I bet I already know what it is.

For the next 3 hours, we worked on the song. It was actually coming out really good. At around 6:30, I had to leave for dinner. Ally said she also had to leave for dinner with her family. I offered to drive her home but she decided to walk.

When I got home, I finished all my homework pretty quickly. I also ordered myself a pizza since it was just me here today. About a half an hour later my pizza arrived. I watched TV for about 15 minutes when I felt my phone buzz and noticed Bianca had texted me. It read, "_Surprise, I'm at your house!:) So open up._" That's unexpected.

I opened the door and there stood Bianca. She looked over excited for some reason. "Umm, hi Bianca." I said cautiously. She looked up from her phone and walked in.

"Hi, Austin. Oh, pizza, awesome. Can I have some? Of course I can." She opened up the pizza box and smelled the air above it. "Mmmmm smells delicious. Anyways, where's the song. I wanna know if it's my style." She took a slice and sat on the couch.

"It's actually with Ally. We're almost done with it but she wants to put the finishing touches. And what exactly is your style?" I sat on the floor in front of her. I actually find it more comfortable than the couch.

"Umm, do you have a laptop?" I nodded and handed it to her. While she searched a video on YouTube, she explained to me, "Back in New York, I was in a band with my closest friends. We made music videos and posted them on our account on YouTube. Here, check it out." Bianca handed me the laptop.

I watched the first video. She was one of the singers for their song called _Without You_. Another video showed her band singing and dancing to another original song called _House Party_. They are really good and their videos actually look professional.

"Man Bianca, Bianca told me you were good but I didn't know you were that good! Your band is awesome. Who's the brilliant filmographer? Wait, is that even the word? Oh oh! Who's the songwriter? It'd be awesome if we collaborate one day. Well, you know, if we ever actually meet." It would be pretty awesome.

She giggled. "Thanks, and maybe you can meet the whole band one day. But anyways, I'm one the songwriter. Well, everyone in the band gives ideas and helps with the music, but I do most of it. And Anna is the 'brilliant filmographer'."

"Awesome and I think you might like Ally's song. I know I love it. By the way, thanks for agreeing to do the song." Bianca nodded and smiled at me. "Oh and what was that one condition?"

"Well, prom is a few weeks away and-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Oh, uh, sorry Bianca but I'm already planning on going with someone else to prom. Plus, I can't do that to Dez so, sorry." She slapped my arm playfully.

"No, dummy, I'm not asking you to go to prom with me." She cleared her throat. "As I was saying, I wanted to make sure you and Ally have the best time." I wanted for her to continue. "And by doing that, I need to make sure you ask her to prom. Oh, and don't cause any problems with her so you aren't fighting."

"Bianca, as much as I would love you to meddle in my love life," I said with a hint of sarcasm, "I don't think Ally would want to go with me. I mean, as more than best friends. That's what we are and that's all we'll ever be." I sighed.

"Gosh Austin, you are unbelievable." She got up and washed her dish. "You and Ally _are_ best friends but that doesn't mean she'll never like you as more than that. You like her a lot so there's a chance she thinks the same way of you… You _do_ like her like that, right?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Lately, there's been a little difference between our friendship." There really has been but I usually don't think much of it.

"Oh, I have an idea. In order to find out if your feelings for her, you have to think of Ally and only Ally." We sat on the floor next to each other in front of the TV. "Close your eyes." I did as I was told. "Now, think of your memories with her; from when you first met her, to now."

Just like that memories started pouring in. It's like I was watching a movie of our lives together. Every moment we've came to mind. "Now, think of how she's changed from when you first met." That's exactly what I did. Ally used to be a goody two-shoes that only cared about her grades and had her secretive love for music. Now, she's a little more care free. Her music skills have definitely improved and she's not as boring as she used to be. I don't want to sound rude but it's true. I put a little more fun into her life. "Okay, I assume you're done so open your eyes." I did so, but I only imagined Ally in front of me.

It's like my mind was replaying our favorite memory together. It was of the time Ally came over my house while I was grounded. It sure was a surprise she came over since she was mad at me. We actually had a pretty big argument. I know I'm usually the one to fix our problems but I was grounded so I couldn't do anything.

She walked into my house with all my favorite stuff. It's like she cooked a buffet of my favorite foods. We ate and she apologized to me saying how much she missed me and that her life has been a living hell for a week without me. She was apparently bored out of her mind and didn't know what to do without me.

Ally and I played video games together. Once we did all the activities she brought over, we wrote a song together. We did it pretty quickly too. It was awesome. We recorded it but didn't know what to do afterwards. Now, let me tell you, Ally has been more care free since she's met me but she's still Ally. The next thing she did was something I wouldn't expect from her. She made me sneak out. Ally wasn't supposed to even be out this late at night but she'd apparently do it with me. She told her dad she'd be at Trish's anyways. We sat at a private part of the beach and fell asleep looking at the stars. When we woke up the next morning, she wasn't even mad. She was actually happy that we hung out all night. Ever since then, we haven't had a huge argument.

My mind went back to Ally standing in front of me. _Was I falling for my best friend?_ Without noticing I was leaning in and already kissing Ally. I was pushed away then brought back to reality.

"Austin, what the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to be kissing Ally, not me!" Bianca looked at me wide-eyed.

"That's what I thought I was doing. S-sorry, I was just caught up in my thoughts." I put my arms up in front of me. "Don't hurt me."

"It worked!" She jumped up. "You _do_ have feelings for Ally. I told you." I stood up.

"So, you're not mad I accidently kissed you?" She shook her head.

"Nah, I already know it was an accident and that you meant to kiss Ally in your daydreaming land. Plus, I know how you feel 'cause that's happened to me." She grabbed her phone and bag. "I have to get going, it's getting late. See ya tomorrow."

"Wait, do you want a ride?" I don't want her to walk home alone in the dark.

"Austin, you're always giving me rides." I gave her a pleading look and she gave in. "Fine, but I promise you when I get my car back, I'll give you a ride anywhere you want." I agreed with her and drove her home. The whole trip she was telling me of how to get Ally to be mine. I know this is all pretty sudden for me, but I truly do have romantic feelings for my best friend and songwriter, Ally Dawson. By prom, I hop she's mine.

* * *

**There ya go! Now here's another chapter that he didn't really hang out with Ally much but he's still thinking of her. I don't know why, but I think my story is pretty random. Like, the way things happen is kinda sudden and odd. Well, I think it is. So, tell me in your review what you think. *SPOILER ALERT* Josh will be a problem later on. Yeah, there's a lot of annoying dudes in this story, but Josh isn't really a bad guy. I promise. So, bye!**


	18. Chapter 18:Figure It Out

_Figure It Out_

Ally POV

It's the second day of school after vacation and I'm more tired than usual. After eating dinner with my family, I did my homework then worked on the new song. By the time I finished making it perfect, it was almost midnight. I had trouble falling asleep too. Ya know I got lost in my thoughts again. I thought about why Dallas was caring so much about Dan. There must be a good enough reason. I also remembered that as long as Dez helps with prom, he can go. I'm still mad at Dan though. I only met him yesterday and he's already caused problems. That's not good at all.

The last thing I thought about was Austin's 'plans'. Apparently they have to do with me. Well, that's what I heard. And earlier, he was asking me if I had any plans… I dunno. Maybe he was gonna ask me to prom. I honestly doubt that though. Trish probably heard that we were going together, but she didn't know he meant just as friends. Yeah, that's probably what happened. I mean, Austin only likes me as a friend. Well, a best friend. If he liked me as more than that, wouldn't he have asked me out already? That is unless he was afraid of me not liking him back and our friendship will be ruined. I dunno, I can't think much of it.

I got out of bed to get ready. I noticed my phone buzzing; It was Austin texting me. It read, "_Today, I'm driving you to school. I'll be there in 20. Take your time and see you soon;)_" I put my phone down and continued on with getting ready. Now, what should I wear? I tried on plenty of outfits until I found the perfect one. I wore a yellow silk skirt that stopped mid-thigh with a t-shirt and jean vest. It was my style but cuter than usual. Why am I trying so hard in the first place?

Well, 15 minutes had already gone by so Austin will be here soon. He was coming pretty early. We don't have to be at school for another 45 minutes. That's odd, whatever. I decided to make my bed and brush my hair. 5 minutes passed by there and Austin was ringing the bell. I opened the door for him.

"Wow, you are extremely punctual." I giggle let him in.

"Good morning to you too, Ally." He put his back pack down. "Can I get a hug? I mean it _has _been hours since you've seen me." He opened his arms. I nodded and walked into his comforting arms. I loved Austin's hugs. They were always so warm and I never want to let go. This hug was longer than usual though.

"Uh, Austin? You can let go now."

"Oh, uh, right." He let go and scratched the back of his neck. Why is he acting so weird? "So, who'd you dress so nice for?"

"I dunno. I just felt like wearing something a little different today." I shrugged. "Wait, are you saying I don't look good any other day." I tried to sound offended.

"No, Ally, of course you look gorgeous every day. I just noticed you're dressed different." He set his bag down and walked to the fridge. "So what's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"So that's why you came so early. You just want food." He sat at the table and nodded enthusiastically while smiling. He actually reminds me of a 6 year old waiting on pancakes. Aw, he's so adorable. "Well, I can't make you pancakes since there's not enough time-" He made a pouting face. "But, I do have French toast sticks." Austin thought about it, and then finally agreed. We both ate and talked about what music he has so far for prom.

"So, I talked to Bianca yesterday about the song. She wanted to know if it's her type of music or something." Austin took a gulp of his milk then placed the cup in the sink.

"Should I be worried?" I don't like hearing that someone doesn't like my music. I mean, sure I can take some criticism, but if it's coming from Bianca it would just seem way worse since we're now close friends.

"Nah, don't worry. She showed me the type of music her band used to play back in New York. They're actually really good. Now that I think about it, I wonder how they manage themselves without Bianca." I shot him a questioning look. "Well, she was their songwriter, one of the singers, and the rhythm guitarist. They can't possibly be doing as good without her."

"Hm, I didn't know she was a songwriter… What if she doesn't like my song? I mean, you did say her band was really good and she was the one who wrote their music, so what if she's better than me?" This got me even more nervous. I started breathing very heavily.

"Relax, Ally. I'm sure she'll love it. I know I will." He squeezed my shoulders in order to calm me down. Austin's touch usually works. "I think we should start heading to school. I can't be late anymore times this year."

"Sure, but first-" I was tempted to ask him about his 'plans' again, but I don't want to make things awkward. "Uh, never mind." I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"No, what were you gonna say?" I sighed and tried to get passed him again, but he didn't let me through. "Please, continue." He smiled down at me.

"Fine, I was going to ask what the 'plans' were that everyone was talking about." I rushed all my words. "Trish kept saying you had plans for prom and I'm eager to know, but also nervous. I really don't know why, but I guess I should shut up now." I covered my mouth with my hand and looked up to see Austin's reaction. He seemed confused.

"Wait, everyone's been telling you _I_ have plans? I heard that you have plans." He paused for a moment. "And I thought they had to do with me…" He trailed off.

"Well, I, uh," I kept stuttering. "Oh, wait, that must be it!" I slapped myself in the face. Austin looked at me confused. "Trish must've planned this, or Bianca. You know how they want us together? Well, I'm guessing they made this plan to get us both confused and ask each other to prom." How did I not think of this sooner?

Austin POV

I guess that makes sense. Bianca _was_ trying to get my feelings for Ally out just last night. I'm guessing that was part of the plan. Who was I kidding? Ally would never ask me to prom. I feel so stupid.

"Uh, yeah," I chuckled. "That must be it." I tried not to sound too disappointed, but I guess Ally saw right through me.

"What's wrong, Austin?" She sounded worried, like how she usually is when I'm upset.

I decided to make something up. I can't tell her 'oh, it's just that I wanted to ask you to prom anyways.' That would just make things awkward. I don't want to lie do Ally, but it would be the best thing to do in this situation, I think.

"I'm just upset." I looked at her to see her reaction. Yup, she's really worried. "I just wanted to ask-" Wait, I didn't think this through. Who am I gonna say? "Uh, Bianca!" Shit. I didn't mean to say that. It definitely isn't true. First of all, she and Dez have something going on and he's my best friend. Secondly, I know Bianca doesn't like me like that since she's trying so hard to get me with Ally.

I looked back down at Ally to see her reaction. She looked sort of hurt. Does this mean she feels something for me? "Umm, if you haven't noticed, Bianca has something going on with your best friend." I noticed the attitude in her voice. What am I supposed to say?

"Umm, just kidding! Now we better get to school before we're late." I ran past Ally grabbing hold of her hand and dragging her along with me. She didn't have time to answer.

Ally POV

When Austin told me he was upset because he couldn't ask Bianca to prom, I felt sort of angry. Was it because his stupidity was showing again or was it because I was jealous? I dunno. I do know that the anger came out when I told him that Bianca and Dez already have something going on. I didn't mean to sound so rude, but the remark came out with attitude. Austin told me he was just kidding, but that didn't take much of the anger away. He did however try to change the subject and pulled me off to his car.

The whole ride there was pretty quiet. I didn't want to talk too much anyways. If I _did_ open my mouth, who knows what my come out. I _did_ however tell Austin the song was ready and that he, Bianca, and I can work on it later on today. After that, it's been pretty much silence. Austin even turned up the radio to make things a little less awkward. I really don't think it ever took this long to get to school before.

When we finally arrived, I thanked Austin for the ride and hurried off to my locker. He did seem a little upset still though. I believe that he didn't mean what he said about Bianca earlier, but I don't know what could possibly be wrong with him.

The school day went by pretty quickly, but I didn't pay much attention. My thoughts were all over the place, Austin being the main point. I really wanna know what's wrong with him, but I don't know how to bring it up. We can't even talk about it later on since Bianca will be with us. I mean, I know we're both pretty close with her now, but I don't think Austin is as close with her as he is with me. We have our special connection and we know each other so well. Our friendship can't be replaced. Bianca _is_ beyond awesome, but I'm not sure she'll be able to have a relationship with Austin like I do.

There go my thoughts again. My mind keeps rambling on and on about these thoughts. It's making my head hurt. I'm very confused on why I can't focus today. Maybe Trish can help me out. Whatever, I'll have to worry about this tonight. Right now is the second dance committee meeting. This will be much longer than the last one since I will really be explaining everything and we'll be giving each other ideas.

* * *

**There's the chapter. I don't think much happened, but at the same time, a lot happened. Yeah, that makes no sense. To clear things up, went early to Ally's in hopes of asking her to prom. He unfortunately failed. Things are now a little awkward between them. Ally is again confused about her feelings with Austin. Blah, blah, blah. So, will you please review? Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth

_The Truth_

Austin POV

The meeting went by way too slow today. And the worst part was that Ally had absolutely no clue that I was trying to ask her to prom. Sure I was giving her only little hints, but she didn't take mind to it at all. Bianca noticed though. She even made it obvious but Ally just didn't get it. So I told Bianca about my talk with Ally this morning and how I accidently said I wanted to ask her instead of saying Ally. She started yelling at me in Spanish. While everyone was confused, Trish actually understood her. I had to tell her what's been going on now. They both slapped me on the arm pretty hard. I guess I deserved it though. I _did_ chicken out on asking Ally. Whatever, there's still plenty of time before prom to ask her.

I walked up to my car before I saw across the parking lot two people fighting. Well really one person beating the crap out of the other dude. I ran over to them and noticed it was Dallas. He was the one getting beat up. I can't leave him like this, especially since it's some stranger fighting him. I walked over to them, pushed the guy off Dallas, and before he could hit me, I punched him right in the face. He fell to the ground, obviously knocked out.

I helped Dallas up after cracking my knuckles. "You didn't have to help, me I had it all under control." He didn't make any eye contact with me.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you pushed up the wall struggling to be freed from his hands made it look like you had it all under control." Heavy sarcasm. "You know you can just say thank you." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, thanks. Anyways," he looked over at the boy that was knocked out on lying on the ground. "Are we just gonna leave him here."

I shrugged. "I'm not bringing him home." Dallas shook his head. "Do you need a ride home?" I don't know why I'm being so nice to him.

"Uh, sure, thanks." We walked over to my car and hopped in. He gave me directions while we were talking.

"So, who was that guy anyways? And why'd he attack you?" I chuckled at the thought. Sure it seemed rude, but it was pretty funny when you think about how scared Dallas looked.

"Just some guy named Derek that you don't want to have anything to do with… but I think you just put yourself in between our problems." He sighed. "You shouldn't have done anything, man. You just got yourself in a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?" We were almost at his house, but I was really curious about this guy now.

"Well, oh look, we're here. Thanks again." I nodded and let him get out before I drove away.

The rest of the ride home I was thinking of who Derek could possibly be. I've never seen him around school and he surely looked as old as us, maybe a year older. Maybe Bianca would know who he is. As soon as I got home I texted Bianca asking he about Derek and Dallas' relationship. She told me to meet her at the mall food court since it's something we should talk about in person. I agreed and we met an hour later.

Ally POV

I arrived home after the meeting. I noticed kept asking me for help and mentioning prom in any little conversation we had. I guess it makes sense since we were at the meeting for prom. I also noticed that Bianca kept yelling at him in Spanish before we left, and soon after Trish joined in. That was quite odd. I ignored it as much as I could though. I needed to focus on prom.

I finished all of my homework in only an hour when Trish texted me. She said she wanted me to visit her at her new job. I had to go to Sonic Boom for my shift soon anyways so I agreed. I decided to walk since it was such a nice day out. It wasn't that far so I got thee rather quickly. Trish was working at the Melody Diner. The manager has offered me a job before, but I wouldn't be able to sing in front of anyone so I couldn't take the job. Plus, I already work at Sonic Boom so I don't need another job.

Once Trish saw me, she pulled me to a table. "Thank God you came! I was so bored. The rush hour is about to start and it's my break. We just have to order food in order to keep my boss happy. So, what do you want from the menu?" She smiled at me waiting for my answer. Before I could answer, she interrupted me. "Great, we'll both get the special." I looked at her confused. "What? The special is cheap and delicious." I agreed with her and we ordered our food. "So, you seem sort of out of it. What's wrong?" Of course she can always tell when something's wrong with me even if I can't.

"Honestly, I really don't know. I mean, I guess you could say it's Austin. This morning he came over early and was about to told me he wanted to ask Bianca to prom but he couldn't." I sighed. "Bianca and his best friend are practically a couple now for crying out loud. He _did_ tell me he was just joking, but I still feel like something's going on between them."

"What do you mean?" Trish took a sip of her soda the waiter just served us. I explained to her how much he hangs out and talks about her. "Ally, are you sure you weren't just- oh I dunno- jealous?" I looked at her confused. "Oh come on! You don't like that Austin is hanging around Bianca so much and you're afraid she'll replace you. Trust me Ally, Bianca's awesome but you're Austin's best friend. He's just getting closer to her, so no worries." That calmed me down a bit.

"I guess you're right. I mean, Bianca could never have the relationship with Austin that I have with him." Trish nodded in agreement. "Austin _did_ have a crush on her when they first met, but it's nothing now." I seemed to be convincing myself more than Trish.

"Ally, now that you understand, you agree with me that Austin would never replace you, right?" I nodded my head. "So, even if he got a girlfriend, you won't mind because you and Austin are best friends?" Where is she going with this? "What if his girlfriend became… or _is_ his best friend?"

"Trish, what are you trying to say?" I really was clueless about what she was talking about.

"Ugh, Ally! You like Austin!" She yelled loud enough for the table next to us to hear.

"Umm, no I don't think so Trish." I chuckled at her thought. She just gave me a stare down. Now that I think about it, I _am_ constantly thinking about Austin. We're best friends though, that's it. _But_ couples still can be best friends. Ugh, why am I thinking this? He would never like me. "Okay Trish, you're making my head hurt really badly." I said massaging my temples.

"Whatever Ally, I just want you to sleep on the thought." With that, the waiter came with our food. It was actually really good and I finished quickly.

Trish went back to hiding from her job while I walked through the mall to get to Sonic Boom. The way there I was thinking about what might happen if I _did_ like Austin. And, what if he liked me back? I'm not gonna lie, I _have_ thought about this before. I always give up on the thought though, because there are people so much better than me. For example, Bianca. No Ally, don't think like that. You and Austin have something special.

While I was convincing myself that Austin and Bianca are just friends, I just so happened to pass by the food court where something in particular caught my attention. It was Bianca with her head on Austin's shoulder crying and him trying to soothe her. He does that to me!

Before I could even think straight I ran straight for the music store, flipped the sign to open, and stood behind the counter thinking about the last scene. The way Austin was rubbing her back to calm he down was just so… touchy, touchy. Well, how else is that supposed to happen? Wait, why was Bianca crying anyways? And why was Austin with her? Didn't they hang out just last night?

I would go back to them and ask Bianca what's wrong, but I was too annoyed at the fact that Austin was replacing me. They spend way more time with each other than I have with him and he's my best friend!

I sighed and started writing in my journal all the thoughts that just ran through my brain. Unfortunately, my thoughts were way faster than my hand so I ended up scribbling. My handwriting usually isn't this bad, but I really didn't care at the moment. I don't really know what I cared about at all. I had to stop my ranting in my head to help a customer check out.

For the rest of my shift, I didn't seem to be as focused as usual. My thoughts were all over the place and I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Once I was finished with work, I locked the store and walked out back. I pulled a pack put from my purse and didn't think twice before I lit the cigarette. Nobody will see me since this part of the building is pretty hidden, and nobody's looking for me. Sure I promised Austin I'd try to stop this habit, but it isn't that easy. I have nobody to help me right now. Austin and Bianca are _busy_, Trish is _supposed_ to be working, and who knows where Dez is. Plus, Austin is my only friend that knows about this, unless Dallas has told Bianca.

Ugh, I can't even think about Austin or Bianca without getting that image of him cradling her in one of his hugs that were supposed to be for me. Oh gosh, Trish was right. I _am_ jealous. I guess this means I _do_ like Austin.

**It's okay; I will let you hate me. Just don't send anything rude to me or I'll hate myself and nobody wants that. Anyways, nobody knows why Bianca was crying yet, but you **_**will**_** find out next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but no promises. :x Please review! I hope no one gave up on this story. :/ Bye! :)**


	20. I'm so sorry!

I am so sorry guys. I am just a terrible person, really.

I feel terrible for not telling you way sooner, but I can't write for awhile... But I swear, I will upload a new chapter soon, I just can't right now because I've become so busy. But I swear I am so sorry, I hope when I write again, I won't lose and of my lovely readers.


End file.
